Six Days At Steadfast
by Starzgirl
Summary: Kel and others ride to Steadfast for Raoul and Buri's wedding. However, more than just a wedding takes place. Fun ensues,and possibly...love? Eventual KD. Plus other pairings! [T for safety]. EPILOGUE now up!  A couple of years later...
1. Blinded By Love

******Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Blinded By Love **

* * *

A small group of riders were traveling down a well-worn road, near the banks of the Vassa River. It was late afternoon, but the weather was still so warm that the cold river looked almost inviting. However, stopping to take a rest was not an option. Someone in their riding party was _very_ anxious to get to Fort Steadfast. They were headed to Fort Steadfast for the wedding celebration of Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and Buriram Tourakom, the former Commander of the Queen's Riders. The riding group consisted of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, a few guard escorts, and a small boy, Tobeis Boon. Neal, their anxious companion, had not let them rest much, and when he did, he would drive the rest of them insane, constantly speaking of Yuki, his betrothed, who awaited him at the Fort. Their group was glad when he decided to ride ahead for most of the trip, because they could talk casually without Neal mentioning his 'Yamani Blossom'. When their conversation would die down, they would always slip comfortably into their own thoughts. 

"They're gonna be fine, Lady," said Tobe reassuringly from beside Kel. He was riding his small mare, looking at Kel sincerely. He knew her well enough to notice the faraway look she usually got when she was thinking over things, most of the time worrying. Before Kel had killed Blayce the Gallan, Tobe could tell when thoughts of him surfaced because her "Blayce face", as he called it, would cast a shadow over her features. Now a different look would come over her face every once in awhile. It was not nearly as dark or as distant as her "Blayce face", but it was still full of concern. Tobe knew she still worried about New Hope and her people inside. Though Scanran attacks were becoming less and less frequent after her Scanran journey and defeat of Blayce, the war was still going and thoughts of raids could never be dismissed from anyone's mind, especially not a constantly working one like Kel's.

Realizing Tobe had said something to her, Kel looked blankly over at the boy, and furrowing her eyebrows asked, "I'm sorry, what did you say, Tobe?"

He shook his head at her, smiling slightly, "Don't worry, they'll be okay."

Kel knew who he was referring to. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about New Hope. She did not want anything to happen while she was away, like the last time. She knew she was worrying too much and that her people could take care of themselves, but on a long ride there was only so much she could think about. Once they reached Steadfast, Kel knew she would be fine. The refugees were very capable and would be all right for the week she was away.

"Thanks, Tobe," Kel said, "I know they will be."

"Especially since Sir Neal is gone," Tobe added, just as Neal came racing back to them on his horse, with Jump following close behind. Jump, always ready for an adventure, was the only one that accompanied Neal, but even he chose to stay behind sometimes.

"Kel!" he shouted, pointing wildly behind him, "Steadfast! I saw the Fort! We're only a couple miles away! Let's go!"

He turned his horse back around only to stop a few feet away. He looked back over his shoulder and asked, "Aren't you coming? It's right ahead!"

Kel smiled, "Neal, I think we've gotten here in record time as it is, give your poor horse a rest."

Neal eyed the top of his horse's head, "What's the use of these animals if they can't endure a little ride?"

Kel and the guards laughed. "You should be grateful that Peachblossom isn't here," Kel joked. The horse she was riding, Hoshi, was _much_ nicer than Kel's other horse, Peachblossom, who was notorious for biting people, _especially_ Neal.

"That beast of yours just has it in for me," Neal complained. "She bit me when I gave her a compliment!"

"That's because she knows you don't give compliments- above all to animals. Believe me, some of us wished we could take the liberty that Peachblossom does…" Kel teased.

Neal narrowed his eyes at her. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, a much more welcoming individual who really appreciates me is waiting not two miles away. So if we may?" He swept his arm ahead, as if granting them to lead the way.

"Why, thank you, Sir Nealan," said Kel, riding past him. Neal grimaced at the use of his full name. The rest of the group followed Kel, while Neal rode beside her.

They rode into a clearing and Fort Steadfast stood before them, it's log walls high and sturdy. Though not as impressive looking as Fort Mastiff, it was a _huge_ leap from New Hope. However, Kel liked the Scanran battle shields and flags that decorated New Hope's walls much better than Steadfast's bare ones. She had decided it added more character to the otherwise stark walls.

They were spotted immediately, a horn call coming from inside the Fort. They replied with the signal that they were friends.

Kel and the rest of their group proceeded at a trot. Then Kel said to Neal beside her, in a playful way, "I'll race you."

Neal scoffed at the suggestion, "Kel, I am a man who is going to be wed soon. I don't partake in juvenile horse races anymore. Besides, how would that look as an entrance?"

Kel laughed, "I guess you're right for once." A satisfied look came over Neal's face at Kel's comment. Eyeing the Fort wall, Kel noticed a figure standing above the gate. Having a good guess of who it was, she decided to wave.

Neal glanced at Kel and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just waving to Yuki," she answered innocently.

Neal's head whirled around and he looked up at the figure standing up on the Fort's ramparts. They were not far from the Fort, but far enough away to not be able to see who the person was. However, Neal and his horse were already racing toward the Fort, nonetheless. He was leaning so far forward in his saddle that Kel thought he was going to fall off.

Tobe, who was riding on Kel's other side, had been peering at the wall and the figure that had just disappeared, and asked, "Does Lady Yukimi have red hair?"

Kel laughed, "No… but Alanna does."

"Then, why did Sir Neal believe she was Lady Yukimi? He mus' not have very good eyesight…" said Tobe, intrigued.

"We'll just say he's blinded by love, Tobe. What do you think about that?"

"I've 'eard tha' sayin' before, Lady, but this is jus' ridiculous," he replied, shaking his head in wonderment.

Kel and the guards all laughed as they continued toward the Fort, picking up their pace so they could see Neal's reaction. Kel, thinking to herself secretly, was also looking forward to seeing the reaction of a certain sergeant that would also be there…

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! I've finally gotten this story underway, and I've been working on it for a while (and still am). I hope you like it, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Early Arrivals

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers so far! And yes, Peachblossom is a boy! Sorry for my mistake.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Early Arrivals**

* * *

As Kel and the rest of New Hope's riding group rode through Fort Steadfast's gate, they were greeted by Neal and Alanna, the Lioness, already going back and forth with each other. Neal was searching around, no doubt looking for Yuki. He had already found out that Kel had been waving to Alanna, not his betrothed. Kel and the others, to their dismay, had missed his comical reaction. Neal had gotten there even sooner than they thought. 

"Not excited to see your former knight-mistress, Neal?" they heard Alanna ask, a smirk playing at the edges of her mouth. "Expecting someone else?"

"Where's Yuki?" Neal asked, looking around frantically, ignoring the Lioness completely.

"She's not here yet," said a deep voice from beside Kel's horse. Kel smiled when she saw Lord Raoul, _her_ former knight-master, standing there. Kel had been watching her best friend and the Lioness in amusement so that she had not noticed the big man walk up beside her.

"What?!" exclaimed Neal. "Where is she?"

"She's still on her way, along with Buri. Congratulations, you made it here before them," said Raoul, patting Hoshi's mane.

"We're here before them?" Kel questioned, unbelievably.

"I'm as shocked as you are, Kel. I was expecting my future wife, and instead I get an anxious, lovesick young knight who comes racing into my Fort. Not really what I was hoping for," joked Raoul.

Kel and the others laughed. To a scowling Neal, Kel teased, "You're right Neal, that was a _much_ better entrance than ours."

Everyone laughed, including the soldiers of the Fort who had gathered around. Kel recognized many men from the King's Own, but she didn't see the one face that she was looking for. When she saw Neal's clearly disappointed face at not seeing Yuki, Kel couldn't help but feel slightly the same way at not seeing the certain someone she had hoped for.

After they gave their horses over to the Fort hostlers and Tobe, who took Kel's and his own, Kel had just started to ask when Buri and Yuki were expected when a horn was blown from Steadfast's wall. Not long after, a faint reply could be heard coming from outside the Fort. When Neal heard the friendly reply, he raced up to the ramparts to look out.

"From the sound of their horn, they're still pretty far off, Neal," Alanna shouted up at the young knight. He was leaning over the side, using a spyglass to see the group, who were in fact, still far away. "And don't fall off the wall," she warned, "if you do, be prepared to heal yourself, because I won't be doing it."

The guards on watch confirmed that it was the expected party, and that they were about a few miles away. Neal was as anxious as ever.

* * *

Kel had been talking with Raoul, Alanna, and men from the Own when the gates to Steadfast opened to admit the awaited band of travelers. 

Before anyone passed through, Neal came up behind Kel and Alanna, clearly winded, and asked, "Where's Yuki?"

"Is that all you can say?" asked Alanna, clearly annoyed.

"Where were you?" Kel questioned, wondering why he wasn't the first one at the gate.

"I had to get something real fast," he replied.

"What?" Kel asked, intrigued.

But Neal didn't reply, because at that moment all his attention was directed at Yuki, who came riding through the gate, accompanied by a grinning Buri. Kel smiled, rolling her eyes at her transfixed friends, since Raoul was doing the same thing as Neal.

Kel was about to point this out to Alanna, who was still beside her, when Kel became aware of who had also ridden in with the two ladies. Before, she had vaguely noticed that they were men from the King's Own, but when she saw Corporals Wolset and Fulcher ride in, Kel had a good guess of who was to follow.

Sure enough, when she looked back to the gate, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, a very handsome young man in his mid-twenties, came trotting through the gate. With his typical broad grin, he rode up in front of Raoul, his knight-commander, and said in a voice that reminded Kel a lot of Neal, "See, no need to take my head, sir, we got'em here safe and sound. The only harm that befell us was being subjected to Wolset's horrible cooking. Besides that, and some upset stomachs, it was an almost enjoyable ride."

Raoul laughed as Dom hopped off his horse. Wolset, who had overheard his loud sergeant, replied hotly, "I only cooked _one_ meal…"

Dom laughed as he slapped his corporal on the back, "Thank Mithros for that."

They all laughed, including Kel, who could hear it all from where she stood. Watching Dom, she saw him glance over and spot Yuki and Neal, who were clearly kissing behind Yuki's opened fan. He rolled his eyes, just like Kel had, and then he looked around, as if searching for something, or someone. Kel was surprised when his eyes rested on her. He smiled boldly and bowed his head in greeting. Kel smiled back, but much more shyly than the sergeant.

Their eye contact was broken, however, when Alanna tapped Kel's shoulder and asked, "How did he get a _rose_?"

"What?" Kel asked distractedly, embarrassed at being caught off guard.

Alanna pointed in front of her. Kel turned her head to see Neal hold out a beautiful rose up to Yuki, who covered the lower half of her face with her fan before taking the flower.

Alanna then repeated her question, in disbelief, "_How_ did _he_ get a _rose_?"

Kel was about to reply that it was Neal they were talking about, when a familiar voice said jokingly from beside Kel, "What _I_ wonder is how Meathead got a _lady_."

Kel turned to see Dom standing there, smiling down a few inches into her face. Kel suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He then shrugged his shoulder and said to her, still grinning, "He probably exposed her to one of his vile tasting healing concoctions. Just the _smell_ of those things can distort your thinking for weeks. We already know that's what happened to _him_…"

Kel laughed, as did Alanna who added, "Just don't think that that happens to _all_ healers, all right, sergeant?"

Dom chuckled, "Of course not, Lioness. But, don't think it runs in the family, either."

Alanna laughed as she left to go over to talk to Buri and Raoul, leaving Dom and Kel alone.

"You guys got here fast," Dom said to Kel. "I can only guess who to blame for that…" He looked directly over at Neal, who was again kissing Yuki.

Kel smiled, "He practically carried his horse here. However, I didn't mind getting here so quickly. I thought of throwing myself in the Vassa rather than listen to anymore about Yuki's features…"

Dom looked back at her and smiled, "And sacrifice your pretty self, and leave me with only Meathead for company? No, the simple solution would be to just throw Meathead in the river. We would be the heroes of the Realm if we did."

Kel laughed softly, though trying to hide her blush from Dom's words.

Then Dom added, "I'm just glad his 'Yamani Blossom' didn't do the same. I don't think I could've stood hearing about how green Meathead's eyes are for three days."

"Well, eyes are better than eyebrows," laughed Kel.

"I didn't talk about her eyebrows the whole time!" complained Neal suddenly. Kel and Dom looked over at the couple, who had finally parted.

"I guess that's right," Kel agreed. "You talked about her hair, her nose, her lips, her teeth-"

"Alright, alright," said Neal, red from embarrassment.

"I'm delighted you two finally decided to rejoin reality," said Dom to the couple, grinning. He then put his arm around his younger cousin's shoulder. "Welcome to Steadfast, Sir Meathead! It's great to see you!"

"It is?" questioned Neal, looking at Dom weirdly.

"Of course it is! You've made me as wealthy as a Lord. I made a bet with some of the men that you would arrive before the ladies. No one thought _that_ would happen."

"If I would've known that, I would have waited," mumbled Neal.

"You mean instead of racing into the Fort alone on your horse?" Dom asked, smirking.

"How do you know that?" Neal asked, pulling away from his cousin in alarm.

"I didn't until now…" laughed Dom, "It looks like I just won another bet."

Neal scowled, "Do you guys bet on everything?"

"Why? Do you want in on a few?" asked Dom, laughing.

"Of course not. I don't want to participate in any of those childish games," replied Neal, with his head held high.

"Whatever, Sir _Meathead_," said Dom, smiling as Neal and Yuki walked ahead. Turning to Kel he asked, "How do you stand being around him for so long?"

"That's why I'm glad we got here as fast as we did," Kel replied, laughing quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you did, too," said Dom, grinning at her playfully. Kel couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Stump Next Door

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers so far! I really appreciate hearing from all of you. Anyway, I'll cut to the chase. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stump Next Door ****

* * *

**

Raoul, who was watching Kel and Dom from where he stood, smiled as he observed his sergeant take pleasure in making Kel smile. Whatever Dom was saying to her made a faint blush appear on Kel's face. Raoul was surprised, because he could not remember ever seeing her blush before. _How long has this been going on?_ He wondered to himself, amusedly.

As if echoing his thoughts, Alanna asked, "Is something going on between those two?"

"It sure seems like there is...though I'm not sure _they_ are aware of it..." replied Buri, also observing the two.

Alanna sighed, "Youth is wasted on the young."

Raoul grinned, "Are you implying that you're old, Alanna?"

The Lioness glared at her big friend, "Oh, shut it, Raoul."

Raoul chuckled at his hot-tempered comrade, who continued, "Anyway, there must be some way to get them to together..."

"I have an idea," said Raoul, suddenly looking around.

"What do you have in mind?" Alanna asked, curiously.

"You'll see," Raoul answered, while waving over one of his men. "Corporal!"

"Yes,sir?" asked Wolset, coming over quickly to his commander.

"Would you please show the new arrivals to their quarters? Thank you."

As they watched Wolset approach Kel and Dom, Buri asked, "Don't you want Dom to do that, Raoul?"

"Don't worry," smiled Raoul, "He will."

* * *

"Lady Knight!" 

Kel turned to see Wolset walking towards her. She was relieved at the interruption, giving her a chance to recover from Dom's flattering comments. The two of them had been talking casually, Dom adding his usual wit and charm to almost every reply, not to mention his typical flirting which Kel tried to disregard as Dom being Dom. She knew he flirted with many, including her, knowing so from her squire years in the Own, but he still affected her the same way as he did back then, maybe even _more_.

"Hello, Wolset," she said in greeting.

"No greeting for your own lowly sergeant?" Dom asked, smiling at his corporal.

"I already see your mug everyday, for Mithros' sake," Wolset replied, smirking.

Dom shook his head in mock-hurt, "And I made you my corporal..."

"Actually Kel did," answered Wolset, smiling.

"Well, I kept you, didn't I?" The three of them laughed. Then Dom asked Wolset, "What can we do for you?"

Wolset looked at Kel and stated, "Lord Raoul wants me to show you and your friends to your rooms."

Before Kel could reply, Dom told him, "No need to take you away from the duties that I know you are _dying_ to return to. I'll show them around."

"But Lord Raoul wanted me to-"

"Ah, he'll understand," replied Dom. Turning to Kel and smiling, he said, "Come, my Protector, let's go find the lovebirds."

As the two walked off, Wolset remained, looking after the two strangely. Why had Dom been so persistent? And he wasn't too sure, but he thought he saw Kel blush at being called 'my Protector'. Wolset decided to watch them more carefully in the future...

"What happened?" Raoul asked Wolset, coming up to the confused man.

"Dom insisted on showing Kel and her friends around instead, sir," answered Wolset, still intrigued.

"He did, did he?" asked Raoul, a smile forming on his lips.

"He said you'd understand," Wolset replied, looking up at the big knight, as if expecting an explanation.

Raoul laughed deeply, "I think I do, corporal." Then looking down at the soldier, Raoul suggested, "And since you are no longer occupied, go sign yourself up for the guard rotation. I'm sure you'll think of a way to thank Dom for that later..." Raoul grinned at Wolset, and then returned to Buri and Alanna, who were also interested in hearing what had happened.

As Wolset signed himself up for guard duty, he took Raoul's suggestion of thanking Dom, and put the sergeant's name down, too. _Just a little payback,_ he thought to himself, grinning wickedly.

* * *

After Kel and Dom had found Neal and Yuki, Dom toured them around the Fort, pointing out the mess hall, practice courts, and other important places they would need to know. 

As Dom was showing them the stables, they were met by Tobe and Jump. Dom laughed as he bent over to pet Jump, who had run up to him excitedly. They knew each other well from when Kel was a squire, Jump having often ridden with Dom.

Dom also welcomed Tobe by ruffling his hair, "You've grown, Tobe. Has Kel been making you eat your vegetables, too?"

Tobe smiled up at the sergeant, "No, I don' have to be told like Sir Neal."

Dom chuckled as Neal retorted, "Kel only has to remind me when I'm not in the mood for them…"

"Which is all the time," Kel replied, smiling.

Neal grinned, "Can you blame me for not liking those things? Besides, I've turned out just fine by avoiding them as much as possible."

"That's debatable," teased Dom, causing them all to laugh, including Yuki.

Neal turned on her, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, Neal," she told her betrothed, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore the facts."

Again, they all erupted into laughter. "Why is it so hard to be appreciated?" Neal grumbled, "Everyone's a critic."

Seeing Neal's grumpy face, Dom controlled his laughter and announced, "I think we better get Meathead to bed before he starts one of his 'misunderstood' speeches."

They all agreed, following Dom out of the stables and toward the Fort's headquarters. Daylight was quickly fading and they were all tired from their journeys.

Inside headquarters, Dom showed each of them to their rooms. Yuki was next to Kel and Alanna, knowing so from the names written in chalk on a piece of slate hanging on each door.

Farther down the hall, Dom found Neal's room, "Here it is, Sir Meathead's room!"

"Will you stop with that ridiculous name?" Neal demanded, still in a grumpy mood.

"I'm just reading what it says," replied Dom, holding his hands up in defense.

"What are you- hey!" Neal ran up to his door and quickly wiped off the words 'Sir Meathead' written on the piece of slate.

"You don't like my sign?" Dom teased.

Ignoring his cousin, Neal asked, "Where's some chalk?"

"There's a piece over there," Dom replied, pointing to the door beside Neal's.

"What's going on down here?" Kel asked, walking toward the two cousins.

But before Dom could answer, suddenly Neal exclaimed, "The _Stump?!_"

Kel looked over at her friend oddly, wondering what he was talking about it. He was standing in front of the other door, chalk in his hand, staring dumbfounded at the piece of slate hanging from the door. The name 'Lord Wyldon of Cavall' was written on it neatly. Even the person who wrote the name seemed to take care in making the writing tidy.

"I'm next door to the _Stump_?" Neal asked in disbelief.

"I thought you'd like the arrangement," replied Dom sarcastically.

"_Who_ did this?" Neal questioned, looking at his cousin accusingly.

Again holding his hands up in defense, Dom replied, "It wasn't me! But, whoever it was must have a wicked sense of humor…"

"When is he coming?" Neal asked.

"The day after tomorrow, which is the same day Her Majesty will arrive with some of the Riders," answered Dom. The wedding was in three days, and most of the guests were arriving the day before the ceremony or the morning of. "Don't worry about it now, how about we go to the mess hall. Dinner is about to start."

Neal turned down the offer, as did Yuki, who both said they were too exhausted. Dom and Kel both looked at each other knowingly, neither one believing the couple's excuse.

"I'm sure Kel will accompany me," said Dom, winking at the lady knight.

Kel, who was truly tired, accepted nonetheless, though telling Dom she wasn't going to stay long. He smiled at her charmingly, and she thought to herself as they walked toward the mess hall together, _Well, maybe I'll stay a little bit longer_.

* * *

**A/N: I know many of you probably wished this chapter were longer, but it ended where I wanted it to, and I don't want to force anything. Plus, I promise the next chapter will be the longest one yet! It will be up soon!**


	4. Apple Launching

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Apple Launching**

* * *

Walking out into the night, Kel let her mask slip and smiled widely. She had just exited the mess hall that was still bursting with men of the Own. They were not morning people, and their continuous partying after dinner explained why. They found any reason to celebrate and stay up late, and that night Kel was their excuse. Kel, who they affectionately called "Mother", laughed at their antics as they honored her arrival with a gathering after dinner. Of course, this gathering included almost the entire Fort, who naturally had shown up before for their meal. 

The night had been quite enjoyable, Kel thought to herself, as she walked back to headquarters. She replayed the night's events in her mind as if she was reliving them once again.

She was having a great time even before the gathering had started. At dinner she sat with Dom and other men of the Own, many from his own squad. Dom and she talked throughout the meal, never lacking in conversation. Other men would join in off and on, but for the most part they talked one-on-one. Kel enjoyed every minute of it. They talked about various things, topics coming up one after the other. Before they knew it, dinner had ended, but their conversation continued on. Dom didn't bring up that she had wanted to stay only for dinner, and neither did Kel. She no longer felt tired nor wanted to leave. However, the men of the Own felt the same way as she.

Not long after dinner had ended, a shout of, "A round of ales for everyone!" filled the hall. Raoul, who had been sitting with Alanna, Buri and some others at a table adjacent to Kel's, stood up and bellowed, "What's the occasion, boys?"

The men at Kel's table all looked around at each other, clearly searching for a reason why. Kel didn't understand why they ever thought up excuses, since it didn't matter if there ever was a real one or not. Besides, Raoul never cared. He was always up for a good time and a big gathering, as long as it wasn't at Court.

Kel was startled when Dom had shouted back, "Mother's home!"

Cheers rang throughout the hall, and all the men lifted their mugs to Kel before emptying their contents. Raoul laughed and did the same, though his tankard was filled with cider instead of ale, since he no longer drank. Kel had looked over at Dom with a look of shock. He chuckled and said, "Would you rather have been referred to as 'Protector of the Small'?"

Kel laughed, "Mother will do just fine."

Dom smiled and lifted up his own mug to her before drinking some of the liquid. Kel drank from her own, though like Raoul, hers was filled only with cider. She already felt giddy enough around Dom, and she didn't need ale to intensify it any more, if possible.

Kel and Dom had again continued talking, this time to be interrupted by Qasim, who asked, "Are either of you going to eat your apples?"

Seeing a mass of apples already on his empty dinner plate, Kel had asked, disbelievingly, "Are you going to eat all of those?"

Qasim laughed, "Of course not, Kel. We're going to launch them."

"_Launch_ them?" questioned Kel, looking at him strangely.

"That's right," affirmed Qasim. The Bazhir man had then shown Kel what he meant. He placed an apple on one of his eating utensils, pulled the utensil back carefully, and then let it go, sending the apple flying high up over the table to the opposite end, where it missed landing in a basket by a few scant inches. There were many baskets set up at the end of the table, surrounded by men of the Own who had come to watch and participate. The object of the game was to get the apples into the baskets, and though it seemed easy, it proved difficult.

"We call it 'apple launchin'," explained Wolset, proudly.

"They thought the name up all by themselves, too," Dom drawled, causing Kel to chuckle.

"What can you expect from simple-minded soldiers?" said Qasim, causing both Dom and Kel to smile. "Would you like to try it, Kel?"

She had agreed and after being helped by Qasim and Dom, she launched her first apple. It fell short of the baskets, but after a few tries she got them within range. Then, the game really started. About a dozen men and Kel participated in the contest. When only Kel, Qasim and another soldier, whom Kel did not know, were left, the other men started a betting pool. Qasim was highly favored, though Kel noticed she had quite a bit of money going for herself. More notably, she noticed that Dom had placed his money in her favor. She suddenly became nervous, and laughing to herself, she thought,_ You fight in battles and 'apple launching' gets you nervous..._

Qasim, as expected, had won. Dom, who had been sitting down across the table from where Kel stood, complimented her, by saying, "You almost won in your first contest. It takes some people months to make it in the basket."

Kel, turning towards Dom, smiled and then apologized, "I'm sorry I made you lose your money."

Dom looked across at her from where he sat, mildly surprised that she had known about his bet, and then smiled, "Don't worry about it, Kel. I made a bundle off of Meathead today, anyway. Besides," he added, grinning, "maybe 'apple launching' really isn't you're thing."

Kel smirked, "I believe I made it farther than you, sergeant..."

Dom raised his eyebrows in a very Neal-like manner. "Are you patronizing me, Lady Knight?"

She shrugged her shoulder and smiled coyly, "Perhaps..."

"Kel, do you wanna go again?" asked Qasim, holding an apple up to her. Taking her eyes off Dom's, Kel looked over at the Bazhir man and smiled. "No thanks. I'm gonna go to bed, like I should have done hours ago."

"Oh, alright," replied Qasim, not wanting to force her. Instead, he turned to Wolset, who was standing beside him, and thrust the apple into the corporal's hands.

Kel shouted a farewell down the table, receiving a chorus of 'good nights' in return.

"Good night, Mother," sounded Dom's familiar, lilting voice.

Kel eyed the sergeant where he sat. Obviously participating in the game, he was being handed an apple. Feeling Kel's gaze, he glanced over at her, with a huge grin spreading across his face.

Kel rolled her eyes at him in exasperation, though a smile was clearly pulling at her lips because the smile he had directed at her made her knees feel weak. "Good night, Dom."

Then she turned and started to walk towards the doors, grateful for still being capable of movement. However, she had barely started walking when she heard him laugh quietly, "Good night, Kel."

Dom noticed her pause slightly before she continued toward the door. He smiled as he watched her receding figure, absentmindedly spinning his apple in his hands.

Wolset, noticing Dom's fixed look, elbowed Qasim and nodded toward the sergeant. They both followed the young man's gaze, just in time to see Kel reaching the mess hall doors. Then they both turned back to Dom, Qasim smiling broadly at their discovery.

Waving his hand in front of Dom's face, Qasim asked, "Are you still with us, Dom?"

Turning his gaze to the men in front of him, and recognizing a knowing look on their faces, Dom looked at Qasim and Wolset suspiciously.

"I'm quite sure Kel is capable of finding the door without getting lost," grinned the Bazhir.

Dom looked at him warningly. Then thinking that it was the perfect time, Dom held out his hand to the two men, smiling, "And I'm quite sure you two still owe me some money from the bets we made on my cousin…" Qasim and Wolset were the only ones left who had not paid Dom for the previously made bet, and Dom saw this opportunity as a great blackmailing device.

Qasim, realizing the stakes, sighed, "Fine, if you forget about our need to still pay, we won't tell anyone about our little..._observation_."

Dom accepted. Their agreement made, Qasim handed Dom one of their makeshift launching tools. In the process of doing so, Qasim turned his back to Wolset, revealing to the corporal his crossed fingers. When Qasim turned back around, they exchanged knowing glances, which went completely unnoticed by Dom.

* * *

Kel, as she walked through headquarters, was thinking about how amazing it was that just Dom's notice of her still affected her so, not to mention his smile. His smile did maddening things to her, and had done so for almost five years. When she had a crush on Neal as a page, he didn't affect her nearly the same as Dom did now. And like her relationship with Cleon of Kennan, when she saw either Neal or Cleon again after a break of time, any feeling of affection she had for either of them had basically vanished. But it was different with Dom, and had always been. Her feelings for Dom did everything but vanish upon seeing him again; if anything, and Kel was quite sure, they _increased_. 

As she approached her quarters, Kel suddenly became aware of a suspicious figure sneaking down the hallway. She was quickly preparing a plan of attack when the dark shape stepped into the moonlight cast through the hallway window. Recognition dawning on her face, she chuckled softly.

"Out for a midnight stroll?"

The figure stiffened before turning around to face her. Kel's identification was correct. Moonlight spilling over the person's features, it unmasked the face of her best friend, Neal.

Neal smiled sheepishly, before grinning and holding his hands up in surrender, "What can I say, you caught me red-handed, Kel."

"Visiting Yuki?" Kel questioned, grinning perceptively.

Neal eyed his friend. "We only ate and talked, Kel, no need to jump to any conclusions."

Kel laughed, "I thought you were both exhausted…"

Neal smiled, "Of your company, yes…but never of each other's."

"I'd like to hear Lady Yukimi's comment about that in a few months." They turned and saw Alanna leaning in her doorway, smiling at them. Neither Kel nor Neal had heard the Lioness open her door.

"In a few months we plan to be married," Neal stated, enthusiastically.

"Exactly the Lioness's point," Kel chuckled, causing Alanna to laugh.

His enthusiasm gone, Neal looked at the lady knights reproachfully. Then turning on his heel he headed toward his room, saying dejectedly, "I'm going to sleep."

After they both said good night to Neal, Alanna added, mischievously, "And I hope you have sweet dreams filled with your Yamani Lady."

The two women laughed harder, leaving Neal blushing all the way back to his rooms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Forthright Women

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you like the apple launching idea, I wasn't even planning to write it, it just came on the spur of the moment. I'm glad I did, though. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Forthright Women **

* * *

Tobe, sitting on the fence surrounding the practice courts, watched the sparring practices in fascination. The courts were empty except for two pairs of partners. Tobe watched Kel and Lady Yukimi practicing together with their glaives, while Neal and the Lioness sparred with swords- and words. Tobe had laughed at Neal's expression when he had found out that he was the Lioness's partner. "Didn't you torture me enough when I was your squire?" he had asked. The Lioness had then laughed and said, "Stop whining, Queenscove, and grab your sword." He did, though Tobe could tell he was not too thrilled about practicing with the King's Champion. 

Soon the partners switched, Alanna complaining about Neal's constant whining. When Neal was then paired with his betrothed, he said, disbelievingly, "I can't spar with Yuki…"

"And why not?" asked the Lioness, smirking, "Afraid she'll beat you?"

"I would rather not hit a woman," Neal replied.

"You seem to hit _me_ just fine," Alanna stated, eyebrows raised.

"Me too," added Kel, smiling at Neal.

"Well you know what I mean…" he said, waving their comments off.

"No," Alanna said, looking at Kel who also shook her head, "we don't."

"You two are lady knights, while Yuki is not…and I'd rather not hit my delicate Blossom," said Neal, smiling sweetly to Yuki.

Yuki rolled her eyes before taking the end of her glaive and whacking Neal with it across his abdomen. Alanna and Kel laughed out loud, while Neal doubled over, clutching his middle.

"I may be a lady," explained Yuki, "but never call me delicate- it sounds weak."

"Believe me," replied Neal, dryly, while trying to stand back up, "You are far from weak, dear."

This caused all three ladies to chuckle. They were joined by another, who laughed heartily at the incidence. Lord Raoul and Buri were standing by the fence with Tobe. All three of them had witnessed the occurrence, and were sharing in the three ladies' amusement.

Neal's face turned a beet red when Raoul approached him and said, "You're going to have quite an interesting marriage, lad."

"It's just my luck to have picked a forthright woman," Neal murmured to himself, though everyone heard.

Raoul laughed, "It only happens to the best of us."

Buri, who stood beside him, glanced up at her husband-to-be and elbowed him playfully. "And you two should be thankful for what you have."

"I certainly am," said Neal to Yuki, smiling down at the short Yamani.

Kel watched her friend's eyes crinkle, the Yamani equivalent to a smile or laugh. Kel and Alanna both looked away politely from the two embracing couples before Alanna cleared her throat loudly.

"May we continue our practice, or will Kel and I have to spar around you? If we do, I'm not apologizing for any slips our swords may cause."

Kel smiled as both couples parted. Watching the four lovers, Kel couldn't help but feel slightly alone. Sure, the Lioness was beside her without anyone, but she was married, nonetheless, and her husband, George, just happened not to be there. But Kel didn't have anyone. She laughed at her silly thoughts, though she knew she wouldn't object now to having someone. And a certain someone always came to mind when she thought about whom…

Shaking her head of these thoughts, Kel heard Raoul tell Alanna, "Please, George and you are worse than any of us, and if he were here you know you would be doing the same thing."

Alanna smiled at the mention of her husband's name. She hadn't seen him in a few months, and could only imagine the show they would be putting on. Her husband always liked to make a big scene. Still smiling she told her big friend, "Well he isn't here, so let's please get back to our practice."

They started to pair off again, when Raoul looked around the empty practice courts, and said, "Wait a minute, where are my men?"

"Late night," Buri commented, "They must still be in bed."

"Not for long," said Raoul, grinning as he walked toward the men's barracks. It was mid-morning, late enough for even the Lioness and Neal not to be cranky. Kel had noticed immediately the lack of most of the King's Own men. The only ones out and about were the ones on patrol and watch duty.

Their small practice group watched amusedly as Raoul strode in and out of the barracks, bellowing in his best commander voice, "Wake up boys, there's no time for beauty sleep!"

Shortly, they could hear the movements coming from each of the barracks, laughing as the first few men stumbled out the doors and slowly made their way to the mess hall. Raoul walked out of the last barrack smiling merrily, pleased by his wake up call.

As he walked back toward the courts, Kel smiled at the sight of the last stragglers, Dom being one of them. He stumbled out of one of the doors, running one of his hands through his dark, disheveled hair, which only seemed to make it worse. Kel laughed quietly when one of his men also emerged from the barrack, pushing Dom out of the doorway. Kel could see Dom smile as the man passed by him. She was then startled when Dom caught sight of her, watching. Unsure of whether to turn away or not, Kel stood perfectly still, hoping he had not seen her. However, her fears came true when she could see him grin and raise his hand up in greeting. Kel lifted her hand up slightly in return, as she looked around self-consciously. He smiled at her reaction, and Kel was glad when another man from the Own came up beside him and they started to talk. When Dom looked back, Kel had returned to sparring with the Lioness, and he grinned before following the other man to the mess.

* * *

Dom, having finished his breakfast in the mess hall, followed the other men out to the practice courts, an apple in hand. He wasn't even slightly surprised to see Kel and the others still there. Spotting Tobe sitting on the fence watching, Dom came up beside him and leaned on the rail, to watch and eat his fruit. The partners had changed since the last time he had seen them. His cousin and Yuki were still coupled, which was no shock to Dom, but now the Lioness was practicing with Buri, and Raoul with Kel. Dom found himself watching his knight commander and Kel practice, since he knew them the most, besides Neal of course, who seemed to be sweet talking his betrothed more than practicing with her. 

Looking back to the previous pair, Dom smiled. Raoul was a big man, yet he didn't dwarf Kel, like he did most others. Kel was quite tall for a woman, just a few inches shorter than Dom himself, and she stood opposite the big knight with sureness and familiarity. It reminded Dom of her lessons with Raoul in her squire years with the Own.

_She sure has grown up_, Dom found himself thinking. Kel had always been mature since Dom had met her almost five years ago, but she had definitely changed from the young teenager she was back then to the young woman she was now. He found himself watching her intently, gazing at her features more than her sword skills, though he knew both perfectly well.

His concentration was broken, however, when Tobe said from beside him, "She's wonderful, ain't she Sergeant Dom?"

Dom smiled at the boy's comment, though he did not avert his eyes away from Kel. "Yes she is, Tobe."

The young boy studied Dom for a moment. The sergeant had a funny look about him as he watched Kel, but Tobe shrugged it off, thinking, _He mus' be tryin' to memorize the practice moves… _

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Tobe...what will we do with him? Anyway, thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Wolset's Wakeup Call

**A/N: As always, thanks to my reviewers so far! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Wolset's Wakeup Call**

* * *

Kel and Raoul decided to take a break from their practice, and as they conversed, she was surprised when Raoul called over her shoulder, "Nice of you to join us, sergeant. Have a good sleep?" 

Dom smiled as he approached the two. "It is so nice of you to ask, sir, because _you_ apparently were the reason for my lack of it."

"Me?" asked Raoul, "You were the one who decided not to go to bed early."

Dom chuckled, "No, no, I meant the suggestion you gave to my wonderful corporal that I should have an early guard duty. And his _early_ was the guard duty _before_ dawn. Imagine waking up at three in the morning to the face of your smiling corporal. Never has Wolset's face looked so unappealing…"

Raoul laughed out loud, as did Kel. Dom looked at the lady knight standing next to him in mock-exasperation. "Don't laugh, Kel. I would like you to know that you were the _real _reason for my early assignment in the first place."

This caused Kel to stop, and to also ask, "Me?"

"Yes, you," said Dom pointedly. "If I had not shown you around the Fort yesterday when you arrived, my next guard duty would be in a couple of hours, not tomorrow _morning_."

Kel smiled up at the sergeant, "That was your choice, Dom. Wolset would've gladly showed us around. You were the one that volunteered."

"That's right," Raoul chimed in, grinning along with Kel.

Dom eyed both of them before saying to Kel, "While that is true, would you have rather had Wolset as your guide? I would rather work the early guard shift than have to send out a search party to find where you guys might have ended up."

Kel laughed, and while she knew that she _definitely_ liked having Dom as her guide yesterday, she decided not to reassure him too quickly. "Thanks for your consideration, Dom, but I don't think we needed your protection from getting lost inside the walls of a Fort."

Dom smiled at the smirk she directed at him, and replied, in mock-hurt, "I should have known that the great _Protector _wouldn't need my help…"

Kel smiled at his dramatics, saying dryly, "You can totally tell you and Neal are related…"

Then she turned and started to walk away, toward Raoul who had joined Tobe at the fence.

Dom called after her, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to have lunch," Kel answered back over her shoulder, referring to her, Raoul and Tobe.

"You're not going to invite me? After reminding me that I'm related to Meathead, that's the _least_ you could do."

Kel faced him again. "Dom, you just had breakfast not a half hour ago."

Dom smiled as he walked towards her, "That's no reason to pass up a good meal, is it? Besides, we always need to keep up our strength…"

"Tha' would be a good excuse if you 'ad done any practicin', Dom."

Kel laughed as Wolset pulled Dom back onto the courts. Dom grinned down at his man, "You really are the _most_ annoying corporal, do you know that?"

"I try," Wolset smirked.

"I'm sure you do," Dom chuckled. "But I have an idea. How about you and I duel for our guard shifts? If I win, I get you early evening shift, and you get my lovely three in the morning start."

"What's in it for me? What if I win?" Wolset asked, unconvinced.

"Why, you'll keep your great shift _and_ I'll take your latrine duty. How does that sound?"

Hating latrine duty above anything else, Wolset accepted, though he also added a small price to the bargain. The stakes agreed upon, the men both shook on it, though Dom mumbled, "You guys sure do take advantage of a simple deal…"

Wolset smirked up at the sergeant, "You wouldn' 'ave to be makin' this deal if you 'ad let me follow my orders and escort Kel and 'er friends aroun'."

Dom eyed him, smiling, before telling the man, "What with my cousin and his betrothed completely preoccupied with each other-which is beyond my comprehension- I knew I couldn't trust _you_ alone with our lovely lady knight."

"And we could trust _you_?" Wolset countered, slyly.

However, Kel didn't hear what Wolset said in return, for she was entirely too distracted by the smile and wink that Dom sent her way. _Why do his eyes and smile have to be so effective?_ she found herself thinking, undoubtedly not for the first time in her life- or for that matter, not for the first time since she had been at Steadfast, either.

Raoul and Tobe had not missed the sergeant's flirtations, or the faint redness that showed on Kel's face as she walked back toward them. Tobe observed this in slight confusion, though starting to guess at the reasons, while Raoul took great amusement in the occurrence.

Dom's playfulness also did not escape Wolset's notice, who informed Dom as they walked to an empty practice area together, "And you say only your cousin is preoccupied with a lady…"

This caused Dom to roll his eyes and say, "Go get your sword."

Wolset grinned as he did as he was told, noting interestingly that Dom had never corrected him. And as Dom watched Kel walk to the mess hall, he thought to himself, _Well, I didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he was right…_

* * *

After their midday meal, Kel returned to her rooms to write her reports that she would have to give to Lord Wyldon the next day. He would arrive tomorrow, along with the Queen and others. Buri and Alanna both warned Kel to take the rest of the day easy, because with the new arrivals the next day, the Fort would be bustling with visitors and commotion. 

Kel took the opportunity to have a much needed rest, relaxing in her quarters until dinner, quietly finishing up her reports. She also took a short nap, something Kel had not done in ages.

* * *

Dinner that night was much quieter than the night before, though any meal with the Own was far from peaceful. Kel still had a great time, largely because a certain sergeant came and sat at her table. This surprised Kel, but she did everything but object. 

Everyone went to bed much sooner than the previous night, foreseeing the busy days they had before them. The wedding was the day after next, and the preparations would start tomorrow morning.

Kel was grateful for the early bedtime, since she never went to bed before eleven at New Hope. _It's nice to not be bothered so much_, she thought as she got into her bed, though she did miss New Hope and the refugees terribly. After saying good night to Tobe and Jump, she fell asleep instantly, her thoughts relaxed and peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but there will be longer chapters up in the future, I promise. Chapter seven will be up soon, and it will be almost twice as long as this one! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Tormenting Meathead

**A/N: As I have promised, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever posted yet! Enjoy! (And thanks again for the reviews!) **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Tormenting Meathead**

* * *

Kel, Buri, Yuki, and unexpectedly, Alanna, all woke up early the next morning for dawn glaive practice. At the beginning the other three tried to send Alanna back to bed, because she was incredibly grumpy, but as the practice progressed, the Lioness became much more bearable. 

At the end of their practice, Kel, who had been dueling Alanna, knocked the glaive out of the Lioness's hands. Smirking, Alanna said, "Don't get overconfident, Kel. If we weren't using these pig-stickers of yours, you can be sure that would _not_ have happened."

Kel laughed, "I'm sure it wouldn't have…"

Alanna smiled at the other lady knight. "Since I am now without weapon, how 'bout we go eat some breakfast? I'm starving, and believe me; I am not good to be around when I have an empty stomach…"

"We could see that earlier this morning…" said Buri, as she and Yuki stopped their practice and joined the other two.

"It can get worse, just ask George," Alanna replied, causing them all to laugh. The four ladies then made their way to the mess hall.

* * *

The mess hall was already filled with other bodies, who seemed to have woken up early, too. Kel noticed that most of the King's Own were already there, Dom naturally among them. Kel was glad to see him sitting beside Raoul. This meant Buri and Alanna were likely to sit with the big knight, which also meant Kel could also sit there by Dom without giving anybody any crazy ideas. 

As she suspected, Buri and Alanna made a beeline for their table, Yuki and Kel following the two to the table's benches. Buri sat beside Raoul, and the other three sat on the opposite side of the table. Dom, sitting on Raoul's other side, smiled at Kel as she sat across from Raoul. She decided it was a good spot, because she would have been far too distracted sitting across from Dom and his blue-eyed gaze. And when he smiled at her, she knew it had been a good choice.

"The Lioness sure has left her den early. Which one of us did she come to prey upon, I wonder?" Raoul pondered aloud, smiling at the glare he got from the short red-head.

"You, if you don't shut up," Alanna snapped back. She had heard many Lioness jokes before and she was entirely too hungry to brush it off- as if she ever did.

Raoul just laughed. Knowing his friend well, he told the rest sitting at the table, "Excuse Alanna, everyone, she _must_ be hungry…"

Alanna rolled her eyes at her friend as they all stood up to go and get their own trays of food. Alanna proceeded to hit Raoul when he made a big scene and held up the line to let her go first. But after she got her food as well as the rest of them, and they had sat back down, Alanna thanked her friend warmly. Raoul just laughed.

As they began to eat, Alanna answered Raoul's earlier question, "I woke up early with them for dawn practice. And please remind me not to do that again in the near future…"

They all laughed as Buri added, "And remind us not to let her."

As Alanna and Buri talked together about the Lioness's early practice, Kel said to Raoul and Dom, "You two are up early."

Dom was the first to respond. "Milord decided that we needed to be up early today after our late morning yesterday."

Kel looked across to Raoul who grinned back at her, before he was then pulled into Alanna and Buri's conversation. Then Kel smiled, and told Dom, "That's not too bad a punishment…"

"I call it cruel and unusual," he replied, taking another bite of his meal. Kel laughed to herself, knowing how the men hated early risings, most likely because they were awoken at peculiar hours often, being in the Own. "Luckily," Dom continued, "I don't have early morning guard duty anymore."

Kel nodded, "I saw Wolset on duty during dawn practice when I looked for you."

Realizing what she had just said, Kel hoped Dom had not heard that last part, then sighed inwardly as Dom's eyes, filled with question, suddenly flicked up to meet her own.

In explanation, Kel added, "I wanted to see who had won the duel…" However, it sounded weak even to her own ears. Slowly, Dom's face broke out into a smile, as Kel mentally kicked herself.

Yuki, sitting across from Dom, glanced at Kel sidelong. The calm, collected Kel she knew seemed to be slightly flustered, and Yuki was starting to figure out why. The conversation between Kel and Neal's cousin seemed to be quite normal, one that many friends would be expected to have. However, Yuki picked up on the part that Kel said she had looked for him while at practice, a part the young sergeant also seemed to have taken interest in. This is when Yuki noticed her friend start to fluster, and she was sure Neal's cousin had also noted this, which would explain his broad smile. In fact, the handsome young man's smile seemed to make Kel even more anxious, which Yuki observed very curiously.

Trying to suppress the smile that was full on his lips, Dom replied, "Yeah, I beat Wolset in our duel yesterday. It was time for a little payback of my own."

At that moment, Neal came striding into the hall. "What is _he_ doing up this early?" Dom asked to no one in particular as Neal went to get a tray of food. Then sitting down beside his betrothed, Neal kissed Yuki on the cheek, causing Dom to remark, "Please Meathead, we just ate."

Neal's mouth opened to retort, but before he was able to utter a syllable, Yuki pulled out her _shukusken_ and slapped Neal on the shoulder with it.

"Ow!" Neal exclaimed. Then looking at Yuki wildly, he said, "I didn't say anything, Dom did!"

Kel, grateful for Neal's arrival, informed her friend, "The Yamani's don't like displays of public affection, Neal, as you should be well aware of."

"Yes, I've warned him many times," Yuki told Kel, though Kel could see her eyes crinkle in laughter.

"But we're in Tortall, my Blossom!" said Neal enthusiastically, smiling at his short Yamani.

This caused Neal to receive another hit from Yuki's fan. "And don't call me that either," Yuki told her betrothed.

"Where can you buy one of those?" Dom asked, referring to the _shukusken_, all the while laughing.

Ignoring his cousin, Neal questioned, stunned, "You mean I can't call you 'Blossom' anymore?"

"Not in public, Nealan," Yuki responded more quietly, flicking her fan out, this time to cover the lower part of her face. Neal, ignoring the use of his full name, smiled affectionately at her.

Dom and Kel rolled their eyes simultaneously at the couple. Both catching the other doing the same thing, they smiled, Dom commenting on the pair in front of him, "This probably explains why he's up this early."

"This and probably she threatened him with bodily harm," Kel replied, laughing.

"Or worse- no love poetry," added Dom, causing both Kel and himself to laugh more.

Hearing his cousin and friend, Neal sighed, taking his eyes off of his 'beautiful Yamani', "I would like you to know it was neither of the two that you have lastly suggested."

Dom laughed, "So let me guess, you woke up early to greet Lord Wyldon personally?"

Neal scowled, and replied sarcastically, "I hoped to keep it a secret, but since you seem to have found out, dear cousin, I must confess. I even baked him a 'Welcome to Steadfast' pie."

They all laughed, except Neal, who was too busy frowning, thinking about the Stump's arrival.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered about his arrival, then," Kel said, starting to clean up her area.

"How could I forget…I see his door every time I leave and enter my rooms," commented Neal, unhappily.

"Good, then I assume you remembered to write your reports, too," Kel stated.

Suddenly Neal's fork dropped onto his plate, his eyes widening. "My reports! I completely forgot!"

With that he rushed out of the hall, stuffing some food in his mouth as he left.

Dom shook his head at his cousin, "What a Meathead."

* * *

It was not long after breakfast that a horn call was heard throughout the Fort, coming from it's own walls. Kel, standing in the practice yard, knew they had spotted a riding party, possibly the Queen or Lord Wyldon, and Kel hoped, in Neal's case, that it was not the latter. And even more, she hoped it was not a raiding party, but she was relieved when she heard a friendly reply. 

Hearing the horn calls, Dom walked over to Kel and said, as if reading her thoughts, "Hopefully it's not Wyldon, otherwise Neal's gonna have to write one _fast_ report."

"That's for sure," Kel replied.

She had barely responded, when a soldier on watch shouted down to the Fort, "It's the Queen and one group of Riders!"

"Great, that's all we need, another feisty woman," Raoul remarked sarcastically.

He received a hit from Buri, whom he had been dueling, and a glare from Alanna who, like Kel, was taking a break from practice.

Dom laughed, before looking back at Kel, "Well, we know _someone_ will be happy."

Kel smiled, but was unable to reply, because Neal suddenly ran up to Kel and Dom, and asked frantically, "Who's coming? Is it the Stump?"

Dom reacted quicker than Kel, replying, "I think his correct title is Lord Wyldon."

"WHAT!" Neal exclaimed, "He's here?"

Kel elbowed Dom before he could answer and scare his cousin more. "No," she said, eyeing Dom, who was laughing, "It's the Queen and some Riders."

She could see the relief sweep over Neal's face at the information.

"But that doesn't mean he won't be arriving soon, Meathead," Dom informed Neal, who's only response was to hurry back up to his rooms.

Kel again eyed the sergeant chuckling beside her. "You just love to torment him, don't you?"

"Who, me? Torment Meathead?" Dom asked, both eyebrows raised in mock disbelief. "Never."

Kel couldn't help but laugh. "Mithros, that has _got_ to be the worst lie in the history of Tortall."

Dom laughed in return. "We could've had some fun, too, if you had let me tell him that Wyldon really was here. You just had to spoil it all, Mother."

"Sorry, Dom, but I would rather not like to here Neal complain about it for the next few days. You forget that I have to journey back to New Hope with him."

"Well it might be better than hearing about his 'Yamani Blossom' and her eyebrows," he told her. Then he added, "And no, I didn't forget that my cousin gets to ride back with you. How could I? That's about the only thing I envy about Neal. He gets to be around you constantly- the prettiest girl I know."

Kel slipped her Mask on to cover her emotions, which seemed to take over her body at that moment. "Now that _is_ a good lie, Dom. The prettiest girl you know? I'm sure that is impossible …"

Then Dom told her softly, "How are you so sure?"

The tone of his voice and the way he looked at her started to make Kel feel uneasy. She was sure that there was no way he could consider her the prettiest girl he knew, but he was damn good at making it seem that way. She lost control over her Mask, paying too much attention to the blue eyes inches away from her own, and how their gaze affected her so.

Again gaining control of her emotions- as much as possible that is- Kel explained, "Because the prettiest girl in all of Tortall is arriving here in a few moments, that's how I'm sure."

Dom smiled, and Kel had to fight to keep hold of her Mask. "Well, that's a matter of opinion, Kel."

With that he walked off towards Steadfast's walls, Kel watching his retreating figure curiously. _He apparently doesn't go to court often,_ Kel thought to herself, though her heart still fluttered at the thought of Dom considering her pretty, prettier than the Queen! And while she knew that was completely unbelievable, just the fact that he had said that made Kel feel, well…flattered.

Shaking her head of girlish thoughts, Kel returned to her practice, trying to get her mind off the sergeant who seemed to fill her thoughts a lot as of lately- even more than normal._ I need to find something to occupy my time with…and fast._

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Kel admitted to looking for Dom during practice... ;) The next chapter will be up soon, and it's a fun one!**


	8. Mud Wars

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers, here's another longer chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mud Wars**

* * *

Once Queen Thayet and the Riders entered the gates, the Fort was bustling. The new arrivals were shown to their quarters quickly. Thayet, to both Buri and Alanna's abomination, started preparations for the wedding as soon as she arrived, enrolling both of them for the work. 

Alanna unsuccessfully tried to get Kel to join them, but the young lady knight denied the offer, hearing the Queen calling the Lioness for dress fittings. What she heard Alanna mutter in return would have made any other noble girl blush, but Kel was used to the mouths of soldier men. Luckily, Kel had brought along her own dress, one that a woman at New Hope had sewn for her, so she did not need to go to dress fittings. And after hearing Alanna's mutterings, Kel was glad she was _not_ going to be present.

With Neal busy writing his reports, Tobe busy taking care of the horses in the stable, and the other ladies, including Yuki, helping to prepare the wedding, Kel was not sure what to do. Wondering where Raoul had disappeared to-which he conveniently did when the ladies started the wedding preparations- Kel wandered around the Fort to find him.

She discovered him in his rooms, writing what Kel assumed to be his reports.

When he looked and saw Kel, he smiled, "Thank Mithros it's you. I was afraid I was going to be roped into wedding preparations."

Kel laughed. "I'm avoiding that too, milord. That's why I came to see what you were up to."

Raoul looked down at his piece of paper and replied, "Just finishing my reports up."

Kel shook her head, "Am I the only one that does mine on time?"

Raoul laughed. "Mine are actually done, I just used them as an excuse to get out of Thayet's control."

"Her majesty sure did take power when she came…" Kel affirmed, recalling Thayet's immediate take over of the ceremony preparations, which before, had been practically nonexistent.

"That's Thayet," Raoul chuckled. Then changing the subject, he said to his former squire, "So what are you up to, Kel?"

"Nothing really," she answered truthfully, "I'm having a nice time here, being able to relax and all, but I also feel so lazy. You know- I don't have guard duty, don't have to solve anyone's problems, and I have so much free time."

Raoul laughed out loud. "I wish I could say the same. But since at the moment, I also seem to be free, how about we go and walk around. I'm sure we'll figure out something to do."

Kel smiled, as she followed her former knight master out of headquarters. They talked casually as they walked through the Fort. She missed being around Raoul, and she was happy just being able to talk to him again. He asked her about New Hope, and he was genuinely interested in her reply, like always. Kel in turn asked him about his upcoming wedding, and she laughed at his answer. "I've never been more nervous, actually. Just don't tell the men I said that."

"Speaking of which," he said as they approached the practice courts. Kel and Raoul smiled when they saw a large group of his men sitting against the wall of the barracks relaxing, and some, Kel saw, were even asleep. Dom, resting against the wall among the others, was talking with some of them. They all had their eyes closed or had failed to notice the two standing there.

"I'm glad Raoul is off doing something else," one voice said tiredly, "It's nice to just laze around once in awhile."

"Like you don't all the time." Kel recognized that voice as Dom's.

That was also when Raoul decided to clear his throat and say loudly, "Having a good rest, boys?"

Kel smiled when she saw their eyes snap open and watched them scramble to their feet.

"We were just taking a short break," Dom said, kicking Wolset, who at that exact time started to snore.

Kel hid her smile as the corporal grunted and turned over, still asleep.

"Don't you men have anything to do?" Raoul asked, then adding, after looking at Wolset, "Besides sleep?"

They looked around at each other, then Dom said, "Well, actually, we were thinking that we should have a party- a bachelor party that is."

Raoul smiled, "Nice try, lads, but we're already having a big party tonight."

Qasim then added, "Who said there was anything wrong with having two parties?"

Raoul laughed, "As much as I want to give in, you still have weapons practice to finish."

"But a party is so much more fun," added Fulcher, to the agreement of all the others.

"I know!" A young man, who Kel didn't recognize, piped up. "How 'bout we hold a tournament instead. That way we'll be able to practice _while_ having some fun!"

The rest of the men groaned and looked at him reproachfully. Kel even heard someone from back in the group say, "And how 'bout we use you as a practice dummy?" They had all been hoping to get out of doing any kind of practice whatsoever.

"A tournament sounds good to me," said Raoul, smiling at his men's displeased faces.

Then Dom seemed to get an idea. "I have a better suggestion, milord. Instead of a regular tournament, we can have a _fun_ one."

Seeing everyone's intrigued faces, Dom continued on, "We can have the regular events, but then we can have fun events- like races, wrestling, and whatever else we think of."

The men all started to nod in agreement, and then they all awaited Raoul's answer. "Sounds even better," he replied.

"Let's go decide the events over some lunch," said Wolset, who had apparently woken up from his nap.

They all turned towards Wolset curiously, before cheering in agreement, Raoul and Kel also in favor. Then they all headed to the mess hall.

* * *

The tournament took place after their midday meal, and they attracted quite a crowd. A mixture of the Own and Riders participated in the different events- ranging from sparring to egg tosses (the men of the Own raided the kitchen when no one was looking). However the egg toss ended up becoming egg-throwing, in which many people became very sticky. 

The last event of the tournament was one that the men thought up all by themselves. It was jousting, with a twist. Instead of using horses, a person would ride on top of another's shoulders, using long baguettes as lances (another thing they took from the kitchens).

In the end it came down between Kel, on Raoul's shoulders and Dom, on Wolset's.

"Why can't I ride on _yer_ shoulders?" Wolset complained as Dom sat on the man's shoulders.

"Because," Dom said, grinning, "_you_ apparently ate too much at lunch, my friend."

Wolset looked down at his full stomach and couldn't help but see his point.

"Are you two finally ready?" asked Raoul, "Kel's getting kinda heavy."

"Thanks, milord," Kel said sarcastically, while sitting on his shoulders. Kel knew she wasn't light, but she was sure he was joking, for he was standing as if she wasn't even there.

"We will be when Dom stops squirmin'," Wolset replied, shifting under Dom's weight.

"I would stop squirming if you stop shifting," complained Dom.

Raoul and Kel laughed at the other two. When they finally got settled, Kel teased, "Ready to lose, sergeant?"

"Are you?" Dom asked in return, smirking across at her. Then he called, "Lance!" and was handed his baguette.

Kel chuckled as she was handed her own.

When Qasim told them to go, Raoul ran toward the other two, Kel ready on his shoulders.

Dom yelled, "Charge!" and Wolset also started forward, but with much less speed than their competitors.

Dom's 'lance' grazed Kel's shoulder, while Kel's hit Dom square in the chest. Lucky for him, he stayed on Wolset's shoulders, instead of falling off into a mud pile close by the corporal's feet.

"Mithros, this bread is hard," commented Dom, examining his 'lance', and rubbing the spot where Kel had hit him. Everyone laughed.

The second round soon ended with Dom hitting Kel's collarbone, and Kel hitting him again in the same spot.

Kel smiled at him as he again rubbed where he had been hit. She laughed when he seemed to examine her seriously, though she could see he was smiling.

Then to Wolset he said, "We have to hit 'em harder, corporal. We just need some more speed."

"Easy for you to say," Wolset replied, all the while trying to catch his breath.

The third and last round started, and as they approached each other, Dom had a feeling that he was in trouble. The smirk that was plain on Kel's lips made Dom feel quite uneasy. On impact, Dom was not sure if he had even hit her, for all he remembered was flying off Wolset's shoulders, and directly into the pile of mud.

He was completely stunned at first, lying motionless in the muck. Then he heard the laughter coming from all the spectators, and struggled to sit up. Holding his arms out in front of him and examining his muddy attire, he grimaced.

" 'ave a nice fall, Dom?" Wolset asked, trying to contain his laughter unsuccessfully.

Dom looked up at him warningly, "Maybe I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't let me." Then looking at Wolset expectantly he said, "Well, aren't you going to help me up?"

Wolset was too busy laughing to realize his danger. As Kel guessed, when Wolset stretched his hand out to Dom, he grabbed hold and pulled the corporal into the mud.

Unfortunately, Wolset had gone in face first, spluttering when he lifted his head out of the sludge. This caused Dom to start laughing heartily, as well as everyone else. Dom's laughter consequently triggered an angry Wolset to scoop up some mud and throw it sloppily at Dom's face. This then generated the beginning of a mud-throwing war, similar to how the egg-throwing had started earlier.

Wayward throws started to hit the viewers, and most scattered away, though some decided to retaliate. Raoul was one such one, throwing a handful at the back of Wolset's head, after being hit.

Kel stood by enjoying watching their fun, not daring to join their messy fight, and telling Dom so when he asked why she hadn't joined in.

"Oh, come on, Kel, it's fun," he replied, narrowly avoiding being hit.

Looking Dom over, she shook her head. He was completely covered in mud. "No, I'll pass," she answered. Then turning around and starting to walk away, she said, "Have fun, boys."

However, she didn't make it far before mud splattered against her retreating back. Turning around, she was met by Dom's smile and a quick raise of his eyebrows.

"What was that for?" she asked, pretending to be angry, though that was almost impossible with Dom, especially when he smiled at her like that.

"You didn't even offer to help me up," he replied, holding his hand up to her.

"Nice try," Kel said, looking at Dom suspiciously. "I'm not falling for that trick."

Then getting a mischievous look, both of his arms shot out and grabbed Kel, pulling her down into the filth alongside him. Grinning above Kel from where she lay, he teased, "Oh really?"

Kel answered by throwing a handful right at him, which started their own little mud war. It didn't last long.

"What, in the name of the Goddess, are you all doing?!"

Everyone froze and turned toward the speaker. Alanna stood before them, arms crossed over her chest. Buri also stood beside her, but she was grinning, unlike the Lioness.

"Just having some innocent mud wars," answered someone near Kel. They all nodded in confirmation.

"Just wait until-"

She was cut off when she was hit by a pack of mud on her left thigh. Many gasped as she surveyed her leg, prepared for an angry outburst. Unexpectedly, Buri erupted into laughter, just to be cut off when a similar thing happened to her- except the mud hit her right shoulder.

Suddenly, a deep laughter burst out from behind Kel. They all turned to see Raoul laughing; both of his hands still freshly dirty from the mud he had no doubt launched at the Lioness and Buri.

Then they all looked back to the two women. Alanna leered at her big friend. Instead of anger in her eyes, they were relieved to see a mischievous gleam. Suddenly, after a silent understanding passed between the two ladies, they both picked up some mud and threw it straight at Raoul. Another round of mud wars had begun.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! There will me some more of the fight in the next chapter…and it will be up soon! **


	9. Mud Clad Warriors

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and especially those that have reviewed! Here's some more of the mud wars… **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Mud-Clad Warriors**

* * *

Raoul laughed as Alanna and Buri ran through the mud at him, pelting him one after the other with handfuls of it. Raoul got a few throws in himself, delighting in hitting Buri's backside as she bent over to grab some more. Then he hit an oncoming Alanna directly in the face. Of course, these attacks did not go unwarranted. Buri threw a fistful at Raoul, while Alanna tried to wipe the muck off her face. 

Similar things were happening all around them. Wolset, and other men from the Own who had joined in, were not only having a mud battle between each other, but between them and the few Riders who had also decided to participate.

Kel and Dom, on the other hand, were having their own separate war. Kel couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun, thinking this as she aimed her next throw at Dom's body. It hit, though aiming with the sloppy mud was far from easy. He laughed, and as he prepared his next throw, Kel ran by Raoul, who was busy being attacked by Buri and Alanna. When Dom saw her, he followed her with boyish determination, which Kel couldn't help but think was attractive-That is until he hit her right on her abdomen, causing her to double over. But she quickly launched a handful back at him, though it missed. Then seeing the threat of his next toss, she quickly stepped behind Raoul. Kel had thwarted the hit, but Raoul had not. Kel laughed when she stepped out from behind the big knight, seeing Dom's wide-eyed gaze.

Raoul already threw a mound towards his sergeant, who took the opportunity to duck. When he stood back up, he saw that Raoul was again occupied by the other two women's attacks, so Dom looked back at Kel, who smiled innocently. He smiled back and then started toward her- but he didn't get far.

"What is going on here?" commanded a strong female voice above all the commotion.

For the second time, they all froze. Some looked up from where they had fallen in the mud, or in Raoul's case, from where he had been tackled by Alanna and Buri, who were also down in the dirt. Others stood still, mud slipping through the fingers that had been trying to hold the filth.

Queen Thayet stood in front of them, eyebrows raised in waiting for a response. This time, Kel knew the response would _not_ be in the form of mud. And she was correct- no one answered.

Spotting Alanna and Buri, the Queen sighed. "I leave you two for a few minutes, and then I find you here, covered in mud."

Alanna and Buri simultaneously looked down at their clothes. They were completely covered. Then Alanna looked up and smiled impishly, shrugging her shoulders, "I heard mud is good for your skin… and Buri wanted the best for her wedding tomorrow."

Thayet eyed Alanna, her lips curling into a smile. "And you didn't invite me?"

"We already figured your skin was flawless," answered Buri, grinning up at her friend.

Thayet laughed softly in reply. Then looking around at the others, which consisted mostly of men, she asked jokingly, "And you men, I assume, wanted soft skin also?"

"Of course, your majesty," they all replied, bowing to the monarch.

"I thought as much," she said, turning to walk away. "It is close to dinner, so I suggest you all wash up."

They all watched as their Queen walked toward headquarters, then they all scrambled to get out of the mud, helping each other wade through the sludge, which was knee-deep.

One man from the Own slipped and fell back down into the dirt, knocking Kel over, too, in the process. Dom, who had not been far behind the lady knight, laughed at her pained face, then offered his hand to her. She looked at it suspiciously, causing him to chuckle again.

"I won't do anything, I promise," he said, grinning down at Kel.

She decided to trust his word and gripped his outstretched hand, and Dom pulled her up. They walked side by side until, this time, Kel slipped. However, Dom caught her before she fell back into the mud. They both laughed.

"Your balance seems to be quite poor, Protector. I hope your enemies don't find out this weakness of yours." He smiled warmly at her and then, placing her hand firmly in his own, he started to tow her through the mud.

Kel stared at their interlocked hands, smiling faintly. Even though she knew she could easily make it through alone, she had to admit that she liked the feeling of his big, warm hand holding hers.

He then turned around and smiled broadly at her, releasing her hand from his own. They had made it out of the mud pit, which had grown _much_ larger as a result of their fun. Kel smiled shyly back, though she secretly wished that he still held her hand. Little did she know that he felt the same way.

Fortunately, for all the confusion, no one had noticed anything, completely too distracted with their own and others' appearances. Kel and Dom joined in their humor, comparing their muddy selves with Raoul, Alanna, Buri, and the others. Then they all decided that they needed to go wash up.

Dom and Kel followed the other mud-clad warriors out of the practice courts, still laughing over their clothes. Then they started debating jokingly about who had won their mud war.

"It was fun," started Kel, "And even more so because _I _won."

She smiled at Dom playfully, who looked at her oddly, and said, "_You_ won?" Then he laughed, "You wish, Kel. _I_ hit _you_ first_ and_ last!"

Kel smirked, "That may be so, Dom, but who was the one to knock _you_ into the mud in the first place _and _win the joust?"

Dom rolled his eyes, smiling openly and sighing dramatically, "Fine, Kel, _you_ won."

Kel laughed quietly, "Thanks, Dom. It's nice to hear it from you."

"No problem," he replied. Then clearing his throat, he mumbled, "Even if you did cheat…"

Kel stopped in her tracks, causing Dom to do the same. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I did not cheat," Kel stated, looking at him forebodingly.

"You planned to have me fall into the mud," Dom accused. "You hit me that way purposefully."

Kel smiled, "I did _not_. And don't blame me for being a better jouster."

"See, it was an unfair match," Dom replied, grinning, "It's not my fault for being born sane and not wanting to become a knight and learn how to joust, not to mention face that terrible ordeal."

They had continued walking, Dom stopping at the door to his barracks as Kel said, "It was _not_ unfair, the last time I checked, no training was required for jousting with _bread_."

Dom laughed, leaning on one arm, supporting him in his doorway, "Whatever, Kel."

Kel smiled at him, "You need to work on your arguing skills too, Dom. And," she added, looking him up and down, "your appearance."

"First of all," Dom started to answer, "As I have told you before, I make it a rule never to argue with a lady. And second of all," he said, this time looking her up and down, "You don't look any better than me."

"I suppose not," she said, laughing as she wiped a layer of mud off her face with one of her hands.

"You missed a few spots," said Dom pointing to random parts of her clothing and features. She swatted his hand out of her face, much to his humor and her own. Kel picked at her clothes for a little bit longer, and when she looked up, she saw Dom studying her amusedly. Their gazes met and Kel found herself looking intently into his welcoming blue eyes. Her stomach fluttered as he smiled at her.

Still smiling, Dom rubbed the back of his neck, while saying, "Well…I would invite you in to talk some more, Kel, but... as much as I'd like to, I have guard duty in under a half an hour... and I still have to wash up, so…"

Kel for the first time realized that they were standing at the door to the barracks Dom slept in, and flushed when she realized she was keeping him from getting washed and ready. "Gods, Dom, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention. I've just been standing here like a dolt!"

Dom laughed and then said suggestively, "Don't worry, Kel, I know you just really wanted to come in…"

Kel blushed at his signifying that she had wanted to be let into his quarters (even though many other men also did sleep there).

Seeing her reaction, which was unsuccessfully covered by her Yamani Mask, Dom laughed, "I'm just joking, Kel."

Getting control over her emotions, Kel smiled back at the sergeant, who, she had to remind herself, was known for his flirtations. But she had blushed nonetheless. "Whatever, Dom," joked Kel, using his line from earlier.

He smiled, saying, "I'll see you later at the party, Kel."

"Alright," Kel replied, starting to walk back to her own rooms. Then she stopped and faced him again. He was still standing where she had left him. "And I _did_ win." Turning back around, she beamed as she walked to headquarters, leaving Dom with the same expression as he entered the barracks.

* * *

"What in the world happened to you?" Neal asked incredulously. He had nearly run into Kel in the hallway outside their rooms. 

"Your cousin," she replied truthfully.

"What, in the name of Mithros, were the two of you doing?" He asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, a bunch of us participated in a tournament of sorts…"

"And how did mud get involved?"

Kel grinned, "Well, I knocked Dom off of Wolset's shoulders and into the mud, which started it all-"

Neal barked out a laugh, "Ha! He deserved it. Good job, Kel! You have no idea how much he has been tormenting me this whole time…not to mention all my life!"

Kel laughed as he went to clap her on her back, and then seemed to think twice about it, considering she was covered head-to-toe in mud.

When Neal walked toward the door leading out of the building, Kel asked, "Where are you going, Neal, I doubt your reports are finished."

"You're right, they aren't, but the Stump can wait. I need a snack to fill my empty stomach. Plus I might run into my dear cousin…" Then he continued on, whistling as he walked out of headquarters.

Kel just smiled as she let herself into her rooms, where she was met by an astonished Tobe and a curious Jump. The energetic dog immediately started to lick at her mud-caked breeches.

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think won? Kel or Dom? Neither? Both? I hoped you liked this chapter! Chapter 10 will be up in a few days! **


	10. Delayed Reports

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Like many of you I think Kel won, though I also lean toward both...Anyway here's the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** **Delayed Reports**

* * *

As if on cue, Lord Wyldon was spotted outside the Fort just before the dinner party was about to begin. "Leave it up to the Stump to arrive at the dinner bell," Neal had drawled as he walked with Kel and Tobe (with Jump not far behind) through the Fort. It had been over an hour since Kel had washed and she had used that time to try to help Neal finish his reports. It gave her time to catch up with her best friend, since she had rarely talked to him since they had arrived at Steadfast. With Yuki still assisting Thayet, Neal had only his reports to distract him for the afternoon. And Kel was amazed that he _still_ found opportunities to bring up his bride-to-be. At one point, Kel had left his quarters to grab something from her own rooms, and when she returned, he was still rambling on about Yuki, completely unaware that Kel had so much as moved. 

With Kel's help, Neal got much closer to finishing his reports, though they were still not complete when they left for dinner. Kel insisted that he stay behind until they were done, but Neal brushed off her suggestion.

"Ah, Kel, I'll just tell the Stump the truth when he asks for them," said Neal as they waited by the gate Lord Wyldon would enter at any moment.

"And that would be…what? You were too busy paying attention to your betrothed to write your reports?" asked Kel, curious as to what his answer would be.

"Of course not. He may be married, but I doubt he has one _ounce_ of romance in his body. No, I'll tell him I left them at New Hope."

Just then the gates opened to admit the topic of their conversation. Neal let out a groan at the sight of the man that he referred to as 'the Stump'. Nudging his side, Kel smiled.

Kel was glad to see who accompanied him. Though only as expected, it was Owen, Lord Wyldon's squire, and one of Kel's great friends. On seeing her and Neal, Owen beamed jovially at the two, restraining himself from running at them.

"Well at least he hasn't seemed to affect Owen too much," Neal murmured, nodding towards the unusually cheerful squire- which in Owen's case was all but odd. Kel grinned and concurred.

After the greetings were exchanged, which were mostly on Kel's part since neither Neal nor Wyldon cared for each other, Neal and Kel (Tobe and Jump had followed Owen to tack up his and Wyldon's horses) walked with Wyldon through the Fort, Kel placed between the two.

Raoul, who had also come to welcome the man, sent two men to show Wyldon to his rooms. Kel, ready to follow him, was stopped. Knowing what she was going to follow him for, Wyldon told her, "Reports will be due first thing tomorrow morning, Mindelan."

"But sir-"Kel started. Neal sent her a threatening look. But it was Wyldon who cut her off first.

"Keladry, I will have no objections. I am tired from my journey and don't wish to struggle through reports tonight after dinner. Therefore I want them delivered in the morning." Then Wyldon added, "Besides, I doubt Queenscove is prepared anyway."

Neal straightened, but before any word came out of his mouth, Kel spoke up, "Thank you, sir."

An expression that strangely looked like a grin appeared on Wyldon's face. "Don't thank me, Mindelan, that means I want your reports perfectly neat and precise. We are attending a wedding tomorrow, and I do _not_ wish to miss it, just because I am suffering through insufficient reports."

With that, he followed the two men, to be shown to his quarters. Neal, who had been unnaturally silent up until then, finally burst out, "That Stump! He has some nerve, making us wait until tomorrow because _he_ is tired! That's never happened when_ we_ were tired!"

"Well, it gives you time to finish, so I don't know why you're complaining," Kel said honestly.

"But now they have to be perfect, because he doesn't _want_ to read them tonight! This is ridiculous, I feel like I'm one of his pages again," Neal said disgustedly.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it, Neal, we're under his command."

"Mithros, Kel, do you _have_ to remind me?"

* * *

"After the wedding, milord is taking me back to Corus to prepare me for my ordeal! Then I will be a knight like both of you! Won't that be jolly?" Owen asked both Kel and Neal, the three of them seated at one of the long tables in the mess hall. The hall was filled with people, chatting, eating, and having a good time. 

"Immensely," mumbled Neal, who was still sulking over Wyldon's arrival.

Kel sent him a look and then turned to Owen, who was seated beside her, and said warmly, "It will be wonderful, Owen. We'll be proud to have you among us."

"Thanks, Kel!" said Owen appreciatively. He easily had to be the happiest person Kel had ever met, which was one of the things Kel liked best about her fun little friend, who had grown taller since the last time she had seen him. Owen was still shorter than she, and still slightly chubby, but she realized he was growing up. Though, he hadn't lost his child-like eagerness, which she realized gladly, he would never grow out of.

She and Owen talked about many things, mostly about knighthood and the fighting they had seen recently in the war. Owen was persistent for details about battles, which he thought, like many things, were quite 'jolly'.

About a half hour into dinner, Dom and the rest of the guards from the currently ended shift walked into the noisy mess hall. Most had already finished their meal, and the get-together was just starting. Dom and the others laughed when cheers sounded from one table, where the men were placing bets on arm wrestling. Another table roared with laughter as one man told them a story- clearly a funny one at that.

Dom looked and saw Raoul conversing easily with the people at his table. He then noticed the absence of a certain lady knight and his meat-headed cousin, who, as of lately, always sat at the same table as his friendly knight-commander. Than he smiled when he realized why. Lord Wyldon, whom Dom knew his cousin absolutely despised, also sat at the table with Raoul.

When Dom spotted Kel and Neal at a separate table, he noticed right away Neal's unhappy expression- the same expression that he had seen on the Lioness's face, who also sat in Raoul's company. Leaving his other friends, he went over to Kel and Neal's table, plopping down next to his cousin.

"Hey Meathead, why the long face?" he asked upon his arrival.

"If you haven't noticed," Neal started, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "The Stump is here. Not to mention your added presence."

Dom laughed at Neal's displeasure. Wondering where Neal's betrothed was, who seemed to be glued to his cousin, or actually the other way around, Dom then asked, "Where's your 'Yamani Blossom'?"

Neal seemed to scowl more. Then pointing to the table where Wyldon sat he replied, "Over there at _his_ table. She's been talking with the Queen all day about the wedding."

"Wow," said Dom, amazed, "You must hate him an awful lot to keep you away from her."

Kel laughed and Dom looked across at her. "I see you succeeded in getting clean of mud, lady knight. I don't believe I'll be able to wear those clothes ever again."

Kel chuckled quietly, "Same with mine. They're absolutely ruined." Then she added, "But it was worth it."

"It was." Dom said, looking directly into her dreamer hazel eyes, grinning like usual.

She barely controlled the heat that was spreading across her face, caused by the way he looked at her and the thoughts she was having. He was so handsome, all cleaned up without a trace of the mud that had earlier covered his whole body. But she couldn't help but think that he had looked great even covered in the muck, his smile and eyes dazzling from underneath the dirt as he had chased her earlier through the mud.

Neal, who seemed to remember his and Kel's earlier conversation about the mud fight, perked up, and smirked at his older cousin. "Hey, Dom," he said, teasingly, "I heard Kel whooped your bum in the mud war you two had…"

Dom quirked his eyebrow and glanced back at Kel. "Is that so?"

Kel smiled at the sergeant, and shrugged her shoulders.

"A mud war?!" Owen piped up suddenly. "You guys had a mud war? I miss all the fun!"

Kel smiled again and then looked back to Dom, "Dom, you remember Owen?"

Dom smiled and then looked at the squire, "Of course I do. Our eager young fighter, how could I forget?"

Owen smiled at the admiring comment. Dom and he had met when they joined Kel on her journey into Scanra. They had gotten along from the start.

"Don't worry, Owen," replied Neal, answering Owen's earlier comment, "I didn't participate in the mud war either."

"Is that supposed to surprise me?" asked Owen blatantly.

Though he had said it honestly, Dom and Kel burst out laughing. Neal just drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, deciding not to answer.

Shrugging off Neal's reaction, Owen said, hopefully, "I wish that I will get to do fun things like that when I become a knight!"

"Knighthood is not a bed of roses, Owen," Neal answered.

"As much as Neal would like it to be," Dom retorted, causing Neal to shove him.

"Ha ha, very funny, Dom. Maybe you should tell jokes for a living, I'm sure Lord Raoul would be quite relieved if you did. He would finally be rid of a major pain in his bum."

"And maybe you should go back to the university and relieve Wyldon of the pain in his bum as well, which is not, my cousin, a result from riding in a saddle for too long."

Neal and the others laughed, Neal quipping, "Nah… I like being the cause of his discomfort too much."

All of them laughed out loud. When their laughter died down, Dom asked Owen about his approaching ordeal, which Owen replied to all-to-happily.

* * *

Well into the gathering, their table was having a great time, telling jokes, stories, and just chatting. And when Wyldon decided to turn in for the night, Raoul and the rest of his table decided to join their young friends. When they had come over, Alanna grumbled, "That man just puts me in a bad mood." 

No one had to ask who she was talking about- it was obviously Lord Wyldon she was speaking of.

To which Neal replied, quietly to Dom, "Just like everything else in the living world."

"I heard that Queenscove," Alanna warned her ex-squire.

Neal gulped visibly.

"Well, he is right," commented Thayet from beside the short lady knight.

"Thanks a lot, Thayet," said Alanna, sarcastically, gazing up at the Queen.

"See?" Buri intervened, "You even get angry at the truth."

Alanna rolled her eyes as the rest laughed. Then she sat down beside Neal, who moved away slightly, closer to Yuki, who had just sat down between Neal and Dom. As the others followed her example and took their own seats, conversations resumed, as well as good stories that amused the whole table.

Kel was glad that they all could forget about the war momentarily and have such a good time. A good time was long overdue for them all.

* * *

When the hall slowly started to empty very much later that night, Kel and the rest of them could be found with the remainder of the soldiers, playing none other than apple launching, all gathered around one long table. Thayet and Yuki had left not too long ago, saying they had to get up early to make last minute preparations. Neal then disappeared briefly, turning up again later nonchalantly beside Kel. She pretended not to notice her friend's suspicious absence, too involved in the game to tease him about leaving when his betrothed did. 

Kel tried to show Owen how to play the game of apple launching, and when Dom saw her demonstrating how to hold the launching utensil, he smiled and went over to help. Leaning beside her at the empty table, Dom placed his hand on hers, adjusting her hold on the utensil, and telling Owen, "You actually want to have your hand here on the tool for a better grip."

Kel's heart raced as his large hand covered hers, his face quite close to her own. She dared not look, but she could tell by how his voice sounded how near they really were.

Owen studied the hold closely, unaware of Kel's burning face. "So that will help?"

"Uh-huh," Dom answered, and Kel made the mistake of looking at him. His face was so close to hers that their noses almost touched. If that didn't already make her melt, then the smile he directed at her certainly did. Then he squeezed her hand quickly before lifting his hand off. It was almost so quick that Kel may have missed it- but she was _well_ aware of it.

Then Dom started to give Owen some more tips, giving Kel time to recompose herself. Then she watched Owen as he launched his first apple, and the next, and the next after that.

Though he appeared to be having a great time, Kel realized how late it was, and saw how Owen's eyes started to droop. Knowing that he needed to get some rest, Kel stood up and said, "It's getting late. We better go to bed. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

Dom also started to get up, when Owen did the same. "I'll go with you," Owen said, walking next to Kel. "Thanks for helping Dom!"

Dom smiled, and hesitated still standing, "No problem, Owen."

Seeing his hesitation, Kel wondered if he had wanted to come along, so she asked him.

"No, I was just going to walk over to where the other guys are…" he replied, referring to where the other men were still apple launching. For some reason, Kel didn't totally believe him. But she didn't pry. "Good night, Dom." She said, looking at him kindly for helping Owen.

"Good night, Kel." he replied.

Then she walked with Owen out of the hall. She also made a mental note to be sure to stop by Neal's room to make sure he was finishing up his reports.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I love Owen, I just had to add him in here somewhere! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next will be up soon…with a little added fluff! **


	11. Unexpected

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, they're really appreciated! And now, here's the next chapter… **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected**

* * *

Being left alone late at the party without Raoul or many others around, the men of the Own started to get some ideas- ideas that were _not_ favorable for the ones who had already gone to bed- namely their own knight-commander. It wasn't long before their thoughts turned into action- the eight of them that volunteered to pull the prank slipped into headquarters, where Raoul kept his rooms. 

"Do you think anyone will hear us?" one man whispered to the others as they crept through the hallway toward Raoul's room.

"They will if you keep on yappin'!" Wolset warned the man, his voice just above a whisper.

"Shh! Both of you!" Dom murmured loudly, stopping to tell them before continuing on. "We don't want to wake anyone, especially not the Lioness."

One man shuddered at the thought.

When they finally reached Raoul's door, they found it locked.

"Does he not trust us anymore?" Dom joked quietly, motioning to one of the men.

The man approached the door, emitting blue fire from his palm. He then opened the door easily.

Patting the man on his shoulder, Dom was the first to crawl into the sleeping man's room, the rest following him in, except for the one who hid in the hallway as lookout. The soldier that had unlocked the door stood at Raoul's bedside, to make sure he did not wake, while Dom and the others got to work.

* * *

Kel, who was still up, had decided to rewrite her reports, trying to make them as perfect as possible. She had just finished and was crawling into her comfortable bed, when she heard hushed voices coming from the hallway. Intrigued, she carefully walked to her door, silently opening it to peer out. 

Farther down the hall passed Lord Wyldon's door, she saw a couple of men outside of a room. Raoul's room, she then realized as she recognized one of the men.

Sneaking out into the hall, Kel walked along quietly in the shadows, stopping when she got as close to possible without being noticed. The men were too busy trying to slip out of the room to notice her presence.

She laughed when she saw Dom come out, almost tripping over the man in front of him who had decided to sneak out on all-fours.

When they heard the laughter, they all searched around, looking for it's source. Kel stepped out of the shadows, to the surprise of them all.

"That was _very_ graceful, Dom," she said, still laughing quietly.

Dom's face also broke into a smile, not only at her comment, but also just at seeing her standing there.

Kel then looked around at the small group of men. She folded her arms across her chest and asked, looking from one to the other, "What are you guys up to?"

The man that had been their lookout spoke up, "What are you talking about, Lady Kel?"

Dom then strode forward, and waved off his reply and told Kel, "We might as well tell Mother the truth, men." He grinned, and Kel could see the mischief gleaming in his eyes. "We were out for a midnight stroll, that's all."

"That's all, huh?" Then she eyed them all, "So you're taking a midnight stroll…_inside_?"

Suddenly, Raoul's door opened again. "Great gods, that man can snore!"

Kel chuckled as she looked around Dom to see Wolset carefully closing the door behind him. When he turned around, he stopped at seeing her and smiled, "Hi, Kel." Then looking at the other men, he asked, "What are you doin' here?"

Kel smiled, "I may ask you the same question…"

"What it looks like I guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So…what prank did you pull this time?" she asked, looking back to Dom.

He looked taken-aback, "Prank? What prank? Even if we did pull a prank, we wouldn't tell you what it was. That would take away the surprise."

Kel rolled her eyes as she smiled. Dom turned around to face the men, whispering while motioning to the door to headquarters, "We better get outta here before someone else wakes up."

All the men quietly left headquarters, heading for their own beds. However, Dom stayed behind, asking Kel, "Why are you up so late?"

Then concern shadowed his face and he asked, "You aren't having any more dreams, are you?"

He knew of her dreams she used to have of Blayce that used to haunt her often in her sleep. Some dreams she had been having as of lately, however, had nothing to do with the war, or New Hope. They had been dreams containing him. But, she dared not reveal _that_.

The concern though in his eyes made Kel feel secure and she was reminded again of why she was attracted to him so much. He always looked out for her, cared for her, and wasn't afraid to show it. He was also so kind, like now, and she knew he would listen and comfort her if she needed. She could count on Dom to turn to at any time.

"No, I haven't had those sort of dreams since we left Scanra," she replied, smiling reassuringly back at him.

She could see the relief sweep away the worry in his eyes. Curiously then, he asked, "Then why were you still up?"

They had begun walking away from Raoul's door, side-by-side down the hallway.

Stopping outside her own door, she replied, "I was rewriting my reports for Wyldon."

Dom smiled, "You make the rest of us look bad, Mother."

"Well, he wants them perfect," Kel replied quickly, defending her actions.

Dom chuckled at her quick defense. She reminded him of a young girl with the protective look that came over her face. But as quickly as it had come, she covered it up just as quickly with her Mask. Dom smiled.

Then she said casually, because Dom seemed to be content in just studying her face, "We both should get some rest. We sure don't want to fall asleep during the wedding tomorrow."

Dom continued to smile as she fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed. He then turned to leave, but didn't make it far. Turning back around again before Kel had even moved, he said, "Speaking of the wedding, I was wondering…maybe…if you wanted to go with me? I mean, I could be your escort…if you want me to, that is."

Kel watched Dom, barely able to breathe. He wanted to escort her? What good deed had she done for the gods to deserve this? Well, whatever it was, she was eternally grateful. Though, she had to decline, even though that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

"Dom, I would love to go with you, but…I already have an escort."

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Mithros, I'm an idiot."

Seeing her confused expression, he explained, "I should've guessed that you already were going with someone. I feel stupid to think that you would still be going alone, with the wedding tomorrow, and all…well, later today, actually." Then grinning down at her, he asked, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

He wanted to call whoever it was something else- which was much less friendly. He mentally kicked himself for his ignorance in thinking Kel would still be available.

Kel smiled, "Owen. He just asked me tonight after the party."

"Well, at least it's not one of my men, I would have to keep a close eye on you if it was," he said chuckling. If it was one of his men, Dom would have knocked him out personally before letting him escort Kel, knowing how most of them acted with women- which was not what one would refer to as 'proper'. "Not that I won't anyway. Owen better keep his hands to himself…" He smiled charmingly at Kel.

Kel thought she would be the last woman to go weak in the knees at being offered protection, because she knew she could take care of herself, but she was wrong. The protectiveness in Dom's voice made her heart flutter- along with her knees. She knew this wouldn't happen with anyone else, but with Dom, it was always different. She was never sure what to expect.

"Don't worry, Dom," she said. "If he does he'll never know what hit him."

Dom smiled contentedly. At least that meant she didn't like Owen, right? He sure hoped so. "I was going to ask you earlier, also, but it appears that the little guy beat me to it. That's why I had gotten up to go with you when you left the party, but… he beat me to that too." Dom had actually wanted to ask her since she had arrived, but he never seemed to get the opportunity. And now he had missed his chance.

Kel laughed quietly at his dramatic sigh. He looked back at her and laughed too at his own antics. He loved it when he made her laugh and smile, because every time she did, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Just making her smile made him feel like he could be happy for the rest of his life- Which was probably why he did what he did next.

Kel was still smiling up at him when he leaned in toward her, and kissed her warmly on the cheek. It was quick, but it was enough to catch both of their attentions. Dom had wanted to kiss her on her lips, but he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Plus, he didn't want her to feel obliged to kiss him back. He would like Kel to decide that for herself.

Kel looked up at him attentively as he pulled back. Then he smiled broadly, saying, "I wanted to be sure to beat Owen to that at least."

Then he turned around, hands tucked comfortably in his breeches pocket, and smiled all the way back to his barracks.

Kel watched him go, entirely speechless. Dom had just kissed her on the cheek, and she had stood there like a statue, unable to move. It wasn't until quite a while after he had left headquarters that she seemed to breathe for the first time. Then her hand slowly touched her cheek. She was blushing so much that she could feel the heat burning through her hand.

She finally made it back inside her rooms, and into her nice bed. Laying there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking only about the blue-eyed sergeant, she smiled broadly. That kiss had been completely unexpected… and completely enjoyed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go, a little bit of fluff. Probably didn't think Kel had an escort, did you? If you did, good job, because I even surprised myself when I wrote it. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon? And what will happen then…? **


	12. Meanings Of A Kiss

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:** **Meanings of a Kiss**

* * *

The next morning, there were people everywhere. Some travelers from surrounding fiefs arrived, filling the Fort with lively movement since breakfast. Kel and Neal took an early meal, in which Neal grumbled throughout, so they could report to Lord Wyldon on time, and with full stomachs. 

He met them exactly on time, and took their reports off their hands. He didn't say anything about Kel's, but he clicked his tongue at Neal's. Kel could see his scribbles looked as messy as ever. She shot him a look, but he pretended not to notice. _He is so stubborn_, she thought.

After Wyldon asked them a few questions, glancing quickly through their reports, they were dismissed.

Kel and Neal were walking back through the Fort, Neal on a 'Stump' tirade as usual, when Kel asked, out of the blue, "What does it mean when a man kisses you on the cheek?"

Neal stopped and looked at her strangely, one eyebrow bent in question. Then he grinned, and replied, chuckling, "It means that I apparently gave off the _wrong_ signals."

Kel rolled her eyes as he laughed to himself, "_Neal_, you know what I mean. What does it mean when a man kisses a _woman_ on the cheek?"

Neal laughed. "Mithros, I don't know."

"You should," said Kel, "Yuki says you're really romantic."

"She does, huh?" he asked, his eyes looking ahead dreamily.

"Neal?" Kel asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his quick daydream. Then looking at Kel, he suddenly asked, "Why do you want to know, Kel? Did someone kiss you?"

"Well, Yuki-"

"Yuki?!" Neal exclaimed. "Someone kissed her? Who was it? I'll kill him!" Then he proceeded to look around frantically.

"Neal! No one kissed Yuki!"

He abruptly stopped looking about wildly and said, "Oh. Well then…what were you going to say?"

Kel smiled at his sudden change to calmness. "I asked Yuki the same question during glaive practice and she gave me some good answers."

Neal sighed, "My love is quite intelligent, isn't she?"

Kel snapped to get his attention again, that faraway look coming across his face once again. "She told me the significance of when someone kisses you, not on your lips that is. She said that when someone kisses you on the head, or forehead, it's protective- a kiss a parent would give a child, for example. And then she said that a kiss on the cheek is, obviously, more friendly, _and_ proper for a first kiss, but it can also just be a kiss between good friends."

Then Neal seemed to think of something, and asked carefully, "Did she happen to say anything about a kiss on the lips, as a first kiss?"

Kel thought back, and said, "Yeah, actually, she said that, according to the Yamani's, that it is disrespectful to kiss a woman _unexpectedly_ on the lips, especially for the first time."

Neal seemed to gulp. "No wonder she almost took my head off…" he mused, muttering to himself.

Kel eyed her best friend. When he realized she watched him amusedly, he waved it off. "So why did you come to me?"

"I wanted to get a man's opinion," she replied honestly.

Neal straightened with a look of importance. "Well," he started to reply, sounding like he was speaking in front of the king, himself. "I agree with Yuki. However, Tortallans do things differently than the Yamani's, and our meanings can be different also. I mean, I think a kiss on the cheek just means the person didn't have enough guts to kiss the other on the lips. Or, maybe he didn't want to."

He seemed satisfied with his answer, so Kel replied, voice filled with sarcasm, "Thanks, Neal. You've been a lot of help."

"Any time, Kel," he responded, unaware of her sarcasm and nodding his head in confidence. "I can ask other men their thoughts, if you wish. It will be an interesting study, actually."

"Whatever you want, Neal, but don't tell anyone _I_ asked the question."

"No problem, Kel. My lips are sealed." Then he added, "By the way, who was it that kissed you?"

"Sorry, Neal," she grinned, "I know you're not _that_ good at keeping a secret."

* * *

Once Kel had wandered off, Neal just kept standing there, a look of deep concentration on his face. Kel had never asked him anything like that before…why now? 

He was thinking this when Dom spotted him standing in the middle of the Fort. Dom had been escaping Raoul's attention when he found Neal. Raoul was good-humored about the prank the men had pulled on him last night, but that didn't mean that he was not going to threaten them each with tedious chores. Wondering what his cousin was doing, Dom made sure Raoul was nowhere around, and approached Neal.

"Contemplating your existence again? I doubt even the gods have an answer to _that _mistake."

Neal glanced around, just about to scold about insubordination, when he saw his cousin, he should have guessed, coming toward him.

"What's the matter, Neal? It looks like you're actually using your brain," teased Dom.

But Neal paid no attention, which Dom thought was odd; Neal was usually as quick with a comeback as Dom, himself.

"It's Kel," Neal answered, still deep in thought.

"Kel? What's wrong?"

Neal also didn't notice the worry that had suddenly flickered across Dom's face. Instead, he replied, without looking at him, "Nothing bad…she was acting very, well, _un_-Kel."

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked, now slightly frustrated by Neal's vague answers.

Then staring at his cousin, Neal abruptly asked, "What do you think it means when a man kisses a woman on the cheek?"

"What?" Dom asked surprised, wondering why in the world Neal was asking him such a question. He then asked him exactly that.

"_I_ don't want to know," Neal hastily explained, "Kel asked me-"

"Kel?" Dom felt his heart leap in his chest. Kel had asked Neal that? Neal, of all people?

"What?" Neal asked suddenly, remembering the promise he had made to her about not mentioning her, alarm showing on his face. "Where? I don't see her…"

"You just said her name, idiot," Dom told him.

"Me? I did not…" Neal tried weakly, cringing at the look Dom gave him, meaning he was not going to be fooled. Then sighing loudly, he said, "Fine. Kel asked me that a few minutes ago. Just don't tell _anyone_ I told you she asked, okay? She would kill me…"

Dom chuckled. "Don't worry her secret is safe with_ me_. So what did you tell her?"

"I told her exactly what I thought." Neal then went on to describe his answer to Dom, which he repeated what he had told Kel- about the man not having enough nerve to kiss her on the lips, or perhaps not wanting to.

Dom's eyes widened as Neal spoke. "You told her that?! You are such a Meathead!"

"What?! She asked me what I thought and I told her! What's so wrong about that?!"

"What's so wrong is that you're _answer_ is completely wrong!" Dom exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

People that passed by looked at the bickering cousins strangely and they made sure to give them plenty of room in the busy Fort as they walked by.

"Well then, what would you're answer have been?" Neal asked, unhappily.

"Tell her that it's obvious that the man respects her and that he's interested in her, and that he just wants her to decide for herself if she wants to kiss him back, whenever she's ready," Dom explained, telling him exactly what he had meant the kiss to mean.

"What's so wrong with kissing someone on the lips for a first kiss?" Neal asked, hands raised in question.

"Nothing, but they might take it the wrong way. Some people might see it as disrespectful, especially if it was completely by surprise."

"Have you been talking to Yuki lately?" Neal asked suspiciously.

"What?" Dom asked, looking at his cousin peculiarly.

"Never mind," Neal said, waving off his question. "It's just that she said something quite similar."

"Of course she did," said Dom, "It's fairly obvious if you think about it."

"Not _that_ obvious," Neal muttered, which made Dom eye the knight.

"You did that didn't you? You kissed Yuki the first time without warning."

"Well, I didn't know any better! Nobody bothered to tell me these things! I mean, did I miss the notice about these rules, or something?"

Dom laughed, as he patted Neal's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Meathead. It seems to have worked out for you anyway."

Neal grinned, "It sure did. How else would I have first kissed her? If I had to wait for her permission, I'd be with the Black God first. And if she had known my intentions _with _warning, she would've hit me with that fan!"

Dom laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't anyway."

"Who said she didn't?" Neal grinned, and then laughed, "But I didn't care then."

Both cousins smiled and then they parted to go their separate ways, Dom telling Neal not to tell Kel that he had asked him the question, _or_ that he had responded. Neal headed to the practice courts, where he had seen Kel walk toward, thinking, _Why is everyone so secretive around here? _

* * *

The practice grounds had been relatively empty that morning, many too busy with the wedding, and others taking that excuse to skip a work-out. 

Neal had wanted to tell Kel Dom's interpretation of the kiss, but he found himself unable to. Though there were few people around, Alanna was one of the few, and she was practicing with Kel, and a reluctant Neal, the whole time. She was hiding out from Thayet, and Buri, who Thayet had obviously not let slip away.

When their weapons practice ended, it was time for the midday meal. And the mess hall was bursting with people, coming and going. They also found Raoul there, eating his lunch just like any other day.

As they sat down and ate with the big knight, however, Kel noticed that he seemed slightly unnerved. Trying to get his mind off the wedding that was to begin in a few hours, Kel asked, "So, milord, did anything interesting happen when you woke up this morning? I'd be surprised if the men hadn't pulled some kind of trick…"

Raoul laughed, "You know them well, Kel. As a matter of fact, they did, the scoundrels…but they've done worse. I think they took pity on me because I'm getting married."

"What did they do this time?" asked Alanna, her eyes glittering with humor.

"They left my room 'fit for a lady', is what they wrote on the note they left. They must've taken vases filled with the flowers brought in for the wedding, and they put them _everywhere_, even replacing my weapons with the longest flowers they could get their hands on. Then they hung a dress from my wardrobe door, gods know where they got _that_ from. One of the Riders I assume. And they even put a makeshift 'cradle' in the middle of the room, which was actually a water trough they had moved in. 'For the baby giant killers' is the note they left on it."

Kel, Alanna, and Neal all started to laugh.

"That's not the worst," Raoul said, continuing on, "in the crib they actually left pieces of cloth like babies wear, which were filled with horse dung."

Alanna practically spit out her cider she had been drinking.

"Luckily," said Raoul, going on, "there were so many flowers that it didn't smell _too_ terrible."

"I would've ran out of their as fast as I could," said Alanna, laughing. "And I would've had _them_ clean it up."

"Oh believe me, I did," Raoul affirmed. Then laughing, he added, "All eight of the lads were hiding together in the kitchen when I found them a few minutes ago. Poor Wolset almost choked on his piece of fruit when I walked in the room."

They all laughed.

"And their punishment isn't over yet. I have my own prank in mind now. That's what I've been trying to occupy my thoughts with today."

This comment seemed to remind Raoul that he would soon have to get ready for his wedding, which made him nervous again. Alanna seeing her anxious friend, offered to walk with him back to his rooms and help him get ready. She also joked that it postponed her own inevitable fate of squeezing into her dress.

After they left, Neal decided to tell Kel what Dom had told him earlier, of course, without telling her Dom had said it.

"Really?" she asked after he finished telling her. "Who'd you ask?"

"Oh…men from the Own," he lied casually. "I compiled all of their answers into one complete thought."

He was glad that Dom had asked him not to tell. He liked Kel thinking that he had put it all together himself._ It's the least Dom owes me for not telling, _he explained to himself.

Kel, on the other hand, was thinking about what Neal had just told her. _He respects you, he's interested, and he was waiting for_ her_ to decide whether she wanted to kiss him back_. Well, she believed she already knew her decision about that…

* * *

**A/N: Ok, the next chapter is the wedding. In this chapter, I enjoyed writing in how Neal first kissed Yuki. I figured that's how it might have happened… Neal stealing the kiss, and Yuki whacking him with her fan. And what do you think Kel's decision will be? Anyway the next chapter will be up in a few days! **


	13. Owen's Observations

**A/N: As always, thanks everyone for the reviews! And as I promised Phoenix Fanatic earlier, here is the next chapter, up tonight! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Owen's Observations**

* * *

Kel didn't take long to get ready for the wedding. Kel's dress was a deep blue with cream accents and piping- the Mindelan colors. The dress was simple, with long sleeves and a flowing skirt, the bodice form-fitting, but tasteful. The woman at New Hope that had sewn it took her time with it, and it showed. It was a beautiful dress. And though it was no where near the masterpieces Lalassa sewed, the woman definitely had a future in dress-making, of that Kel was sure. 

Yuki soon arrived at Kel's rooms, persisting that she wear some face paint, but Kel refused. She was still trying to persuade her when there was a loud knock on her door.

Opening it, Kel smiled when she found Neal and Owen waiting, smiling as she was. They were both dressed in their finest clothes, Neal wearing the Queenscove colors, and Owen wearing the Cavall colors, which was expected being Wyldon's squire. During the feast after the wedding he would have to serve Lord Wyldon, as a part of a squire's duty, but afterwards he would be free.

"This looks familiar," Kel joked as she looked at the two of them standing there. They grinned as they also remembered. As pages, Kel used to help them tidy up for serving duty at Midwinter- straightening their tunics, or trying to get their hair to lie flat. She smiled at the memory.

"You look jolly, Kel!" said Owen, smiling.

"Thanks, Owen. You look very handsome." He grinned happily, and Kel looked to Neal, "You both do."

"No need to say what's already obvious," said Neal, smirking. Then he chuckled, smiling genuinely, "But thanks, Kel. You look very nice, too."

Yuki came to the door, and Neal beamed. She was wearing a beautiful kimono, and her hair was brushed perfectly down to her waist. She looked beautiful. It didn't take more than a glance to figure out that Neal thought the same. He just stared before he took her hand in his and walked her down the hall, whispering in her ear, making Yuki swat him with her fan playfully.

Then Owen held out his arm for Kel, which she took with a smile.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was lovely. It was held inside the biggest meeting room that the Fort had, the furniture moved around and many seats added. It was a small wedding, but the fairly large-sized room was packed. The Own took up most of the space, but even looking around, Kel knew not all of them were present. Many were on guard duty, and she assumed Dom was one of them, because this was the time of his shift. It was fool-hardy to believe that guard duty should be interrupted for the wedding. Scanrans could care less about a ceremony, seeing it instead as a perfect opportunity to attack. So therefore, many men were still on watch. 

But everything went smoothly, and soon they were all moving in a huge mass to the mess hall, where the feast and celebration was being held.

The decorations were simple yet elegant. Flowers in vases adorned each table, and pretty cream tablecloths covered all the wooden tabletops. The same pieces of cream-colored cloth hung from the surrounding walls, which had the effect of making everyone forget that they had entered the stark Steadfast mess hall. A few tables in the middle of the room were even moved out of the way to make room for dancing.

Kel, Owen, Neal and Yuki sat at a table filled with the few other nobles and knights that had arrived early that morning for the ceremony. Queen Thayet, Alanna, and Captain Flyndan of Third Company, Raoul's second-in-command, all sat at the head table, where Raoul and Buri would also sit. The newlyweds would be the last to enter the hall.

Kel sat and watched the rest of the wedding guests come through the mess hall doors. There was Evin Larse, who had replaced Buri as commander of the Queen's Riders, who Kel knew vaguely. Next to him was a woman with dark hair and green eyes, a Rider no doubt, whom Kel did not know. After them some more Riders walked in, most of whom Kel also did not know, or only knew by their face, not names.

Then when she saw who walked in next, Kel's heart seemed to skip a beat. Dom strode into the hall, looking very handsome in his clean King's Own uniform. When her mind seemed able to process again, she wondered what he was doing there already. His guard shift wouldn't end for another half hour. She would try to remember to ask him when she got the chance.

She watched as Dom started to look around the room, holding her breath unconsciously when his eyes were close to landing their gaze on her table. However, he never made it that far. Aiden, another Third Company sergeant, clapped Dom on his back, and after telling him something, they walked together to one of the tables packed with men of the Own. Kel soon found, though, that she had a perfect view of the young sergeant where he sat, unaware of his onlooker. Or so Kel thought.

During the feast, Kel found herself constantly looking at him, watching as he laughed and joked with the other men he was sitting with. And just when Kel became confident that he had no idea that she was watching, he glanced up at her and flashed her a grin. Kel was so surprised that she quickly looked away, embarrassed at being discovered. When she had the courage to look back up, he still sat smiling at her. This time, she smiled back apprehensively, which caused Dom to smile wider and give her a wink.

Very shortly after that, Owen came and sat down in his seat, obstructing Kel's view of the easy-going sergeant, and her from him. Owen had finished his job serving Lord Wyldon, and was finally starting to eat his meal.

"Owen, who is that sitting by Lord Wyldon?" Kel asked curiously, looking at the middle-aged woman and younger girl next to him, with whom Wyldon had been speaking to throughout the meal.

"That's Lady Vivenne, milord's wife," he replied, taking a bite of his meal.

"His wife!" Neal suddenly exclaimed. Then he jerked his head toward the woman, with a look of appall on his face. "He really has one? I thought she was made-up!"

Kel rolled her eyes at her friend, and Yuki did the same. "Well how did you think he had children then?" Kel asked.

Neal snapped his head back to her. "Children?! The Stump has kids?"

Kel nodded her head in affirmation. "I know he has a couple of daughters, at least." Then asking Owen, while referring to the young girl also sitting by Wyldon, Kel questioned, "Is that one of them?"

"Yes, that's Margarry, their youngest."

Neal had choked on the food he had put in his mouth. "He has _girls_?"

"What did you expect him to have, rabbits?" Kel asked sarcastically.

"Well, I assumed someone as stubborn as him would only allow his wife to have sons." Then he looked at Kel, "He has his own daughters, and he gave you such a hard time as a page. And I thought he just didn't know how to handle a girl…and now we find out he has daughters!"

"He just didn't _want_ to handle a girl," Kel corrected. "And he probably didn't want his own daughters following in my steps. Which, he is probably glad, they haven't."

Kel looked at the young girl, who, she guessed, was maybe a year younger than Owen. She was pretty, small, and she seemed quiet and kind, much like her mother. She didn't look like she would desire to train with weapons, yet she didn't appear to be dainty, either.

Neal, also studying the two ladies, remarked to no one in particular, "She's pretty for having the Stump as her father. She obviously takes after her mother."

Yuki hit him lightly, and said, "Don't be stupid, Neal, Lord Wyldon is a handsome man."

Neal looked at his betrothed, horrified. "You did _not_ just say that about the Stump!"

Then Kel added, "Yuki's right, Neal, Lord Wyldon isn't an ugly man."

"Kel!" Neal exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few sitting around them, "How can you say that? I can possibly understand Yuki, she doesn't know the man, but _you_ do!"

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't make me blind, Neal."

They were interrupted by the sounds of cheers and wolf-whistles, which not doubt came from the men of the Own. Kel looked to see the cause of the commotion and quickly found it. Raoul and Buri were dancing alone in the middle of the cleared area. Kel smiled at the happy couple, who were talking and smiling in each other's arms.

Soon they were joined by Thayet, who had pulled Captain Flyndan from his seat. Evin Larse led the dark-haired woman Kel had seen him walk in with also onto the floor. Then Neal stood up and bowed to Yuki, and soon they were also out dancing, along with men from the Own, who asked a few of the Rider women, and vice versa.

Kel laughed when one man from the Own approached a young noble lady sitting at Kel's table. He blushed as he asked the young lady to dance, who in turn, also turned red at the offer. Then she took his arm and his eyes shone when he led her onto the floor.

"Kel, would you like to dance?" Owen asked, standing as straight as he could.

Kel smiled, also standing. "I would love to, Owen."

* * *

Dom watched as Kel and Owen danced throughout the night. He smiled, watching her laugh and dance with the cheery Owen. Dom had to admit that he felt jealous of the young lad, who held the lady knight close as they danced. If only he had asked her sooner, Dom thought to himself, _he_ would be the one clutching Kel in his arms and making her smile. _It's foolish to think about the what-ifs, _he thought, still gazing at the tall young woman. Then he saw her laugh, and reconsidered. _Well, what else have I to do? _

Kel chuckled as Owen pointed the Lioness out to her. Raoul, who had for the first time that night left Buri's side, was literally pulling Alanna onto the dance floor. Kel could see her lips moving a mile a minute, no doubt threatening the newlywed knight. But though Alanna was very strong, she was no match for the strength of her big friend. Kel laughed as she heard Raoul start to remark how nice the weather was, jokingly of course, as Alanna glared daggers at him, but Kel could see her face soften-slightly.

Kel then looked around at the other couples on the floor- Neal and Yuki were dancing closely, looking at each other like no one else existed, which made Kel smile. Soon, they would also be married, though the date still was not decided. Kel knew Neal wished it were tomorrow, if possible.

She started to glance around at the others when Kel caught a certain pair of blue eyes watching her, the same blue eyes that happened to belong to a particular sergeant she found herself often observing.

Dom smiled when their eyes met, Kel stiffening as her stomach did flip-flops.

Kel didn't know how long she had been looking until Owen suddenly cleared his throat, "Kel?"

She looked back quickly at the squire. "I'm sorry, Owen. Did you say something?"

He just smiled. "Don't worry, Kel, I was having a jolly time watching one of my best friend's being in love."

Kel also smiled. Then nodding to Neal and Yuki, she said, "It's sweet, isn't it?"

Owen looked at her strangely, and then laughed, "I meant you, Kel."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! And in case you didn't catch it, the dark-haired woman with Evin Larse is Miri ;) . And don't you just love Owen…? **


	14. Kel in Love

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!! I really appreciate hearing from you all! Now, here's the next chapter! What will Kel's reaction be… **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:** **Kel in Love**

* * *

"What?!" Kel exclaimed suddenly. "Me?" 

"Yes, you," Owen said, perplexed as to why she seemed so surprised. "You love Neal's cousin."

"Dom?" Kel asked alarmed.

"It's quite obvious."

"It is?"

"You've been stealing looks at him all night, Kel," Owen began to explain. "And you're always blushing around him, and Kel- I've _never_ seen you blush!"

"Ok, I do _like_ him, but _love_, Owen? I'm not too sure about that. I mean, _love_ is a strong word," she replied quickly, admitting to her crush on Dom for the first time out loud.

"Well, you're _feelings_ seem pretty strong for him," Owen stated.

Kel didn't respond, thinking over what Owen had said. She really liked Dom a lot, more than even she had thought possible, but _love_? Wasn't love for court ladies and women that _didn't _run around in breeches, killing Scanrans? She decided that Owen had been wrong in his claim. She didn't _love_ Dom…did she?

She thought about the way he supported her in every way possible- from her ability to fight to taking care of her when her hand had been smashed by her own hammer when they were up north during her squire years. Kel remembered when they had first met. Dom had given her a warm turnover, knowing that she had not eaten before leaving the palace. Even then he had not tested her grip, like most others did, when they introduced themselves. Then she thought of his blue eyes that she found herself trapped looking into all too often; his signature smile that had always made her catch her breath; the way she noticed how nicely his broad shoulders filled out his tunics; and ever since she had met him, how when he just addressed her or looked her way he made her forget what she was doing, or even, at one time, that she was being courted by another. And how those feelings have grown over the years into what could possibly be…_no it can't be_, she told herself, _that's ridiculous_…but it was. She, Keladry of Mindelan, was in love. She had been for almost five _years_.

"So do you admit it?" Owen asked as Kel suddenly sat down hard on one of the benches.

Looking up at him, face emotionless, she replied softly, "Yes."

Owen swiftly threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Kel, this is _just jolly_!"

Kel's face then broke into a big smile as she laughed at her friend, and at her own abrupt revelation.

"And now you have to tell him!" Owen cried out excitedly.

"_What_?" Kel asked shocked. "I can't tell Dom!"

"Why not?" Owen asked, clearly bewildered.

"I just can't. Besides, I don't even know if he likes me as more than a _friend_." Kel stated. She had never told anyone of her feelings about Dom before, and he was the _last_ one she wished to tell. Especially since she figured he did not return her feelings.

"I know he does!"

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen the way he acts around you, too, Kel. He's more obvious than you are!"

"He is?" If he was so obvious how come she didn't notice this?

"For one, he doesn't hide his emotions like you do, and he flirts with you so openly."

Kel shook her head, finding his mistake. "Dom flirts with almost all women, Owen, he's just like Neal. I know he flirts with me, but I've learned to just _try_ to brush it off."

"Neal never flirted with you like _he_ does."

"Well I'll admit to that, but still that's your only proof, and I'm sorry to say, Owen, but what else is there?"

Owen smiled widely, "You have to stop being so doubtful, Kel. I know for a fact that he hasn't taken his eyes off you all night. I've been watching him. And he smiles the whole time he's looking at you. I would bet the whole kingdom that he wishes he was in my shoes."

Kel silently remembered how Dom had asked to escort her the night before, and then the kiss he gave her on the cheek. And every time Kel glanced his way that night he _had_ been watching her, just as Owen had said. Owen was right about her, could he be correct again? _Since when has Owen become so observant and perceptive?_ She thought to herself. She found herself starting to believe what was coming out of his mouth. _Maybe he_ is_ right_. _I can hope, anyway._

"Trust me," Owen said, looking at Kel merrily. Then standing up, he said, "If you don't mind Kel, I'm going to leave you for the moment."

"And why is that?" Kel asked, smiling as she waited for him to clue her in yet again.

"No real reason" He smiled innocently. Then slightly flustered, he added, "Plus, I've been kind of been waiting to ask a girl- young lady -to dance."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Owen? I didn't expect you to dance with _me_ all night long."

"It's fine, Kel. I wanted to."

Then deciding to turn the tables, she asked, "Who is it that you wish to ask?"

Owen looked to another table, the one where Lord Wyldon was seated at. Kel smiled, "Lord Wyldon's daughter?"

He nodded bashfully. "I met her a couple of times before, and we've talked briefly, but…Kel! She loves horses and dogs just like me!"

"That's great to hear, Owen." Then adding playfully, she asked, "Do you love her?"

"I might," Owen answered boldly, which didn't surprise Kel all too much. "Is my tunic straight, Kel? How 'bout my hair, does it look alright?"

Kel laughed as she stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "You look very handsome, Owen. I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Mother," Owen said favorably. "Good luck to you, too."

Kel rolled her eyes as she watched him walk toward the other table, and up to Margarry. She beamed when Margarry smiled at Owen and accepted his offer.

"Did the lady knight lose her escort?" A familiar voice said from beside Kel. Kel's stomach twisted in a pleasing way, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. _It appears that Owen didn't _only_ leave to dance with Margarry…_

"Another lady seems to have caught his eye," she replied, still watching Owen.

Dom chuckled, "And he seems to have caught hers."

Kel looked on as Owen and Margarry danced. Margarry looked just as pleased as the young man she was dancing with. She smiled, "It appears so."

Dom turned to her, and asked, "Since you are now without an escort…would you like to dance, Kel?"

Kel finally gazed up at Dom, who smiled charmingly and bowed with flourish, which made her laugh.

Getting slightly nervous at the offer, she warned, "Certainly, Dom, but I have to inform you that I'm not a good dancer."

He straightened and laughed, "Nonsense. As long as you're a better dancer than carpenter, I'll take my chances."

Kel reddened faintly at the topic of her horrible carpentry being brought up. She was no good with a hammer and nails, and Dom always seemed to be the one to remind her. "It's your choice," Kel said, lightheartedly.

Dom smiled and held his hand out to her. Kel responded by placing her hand in his, and he gripped it tightly. Kel had to catch her breath as he led her onto the dance floor, and then took her into his arms. She positioned her one hand on his broad shoulder, while he held the other firmly in his own large hand. His other was placed on her waist. Kel was finding it difficult to breathe, being closer to Dom than she had ever been before, and she was highly aware of how near he held her, closer than Kel knew was necessary. That made it even harder for Kel to control her emotions, which seemed to have a mind of their own.

Suddenly, she realized Dom had been speaking to her. "What?" she asked, looking into his handsome face. _And why does he have to be so attractive? _She asked herself. _Talking to him would be _so_ much easier if he weren't. _

Dom chuckled, "I said, that you look beautiful tonight."

Kel used all the energy she could gather to cover up a blush that was rising up on her face. "Thank you, but I much prefer a tunic and breeches."

Dom smiled, "And I think you look attractive in both."

She began to feel very warm in his arms, and consequently, when the dance ended, she asked if he wished to walk outside with her. He gladly accepted.

* * *

They walked together slowly through the moonlit Fort. Soon, Kel didn't feel flushed anymore, to her relief, as they talked casually and laughed. Dom explained, after Kel had asked, that he had switched shifts for the night so that he did not miss the wedding. Plus, he added, Raoul made sure all of those who had pulled the prank on him the night before were in attendance for the ceremony. Their knight commander considered that punishment. Kel chuckled. When she said she hadn't seen him during the ceremony, Dom laughed and reassured her that he was there, _and_ that he had seen _her_. 

For someone that made Kel feel so comfortable with sometimes, he sure knew how to make her uncomfortable at others. But he made her feel uneasy in a good sort of way…which didn't really make sense when Kel thought about it. But then again, she realized, love didn't make sense either.

After a while, they walked next to each other quietly, enjoying each other's company. Kel could only think about him, walking beside her, and she practically jumped when Dom asked abruptly, "Kel, do you ever plan to marry?"

Taken aback at the question, she asked slowly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we are at a wedding, aren't we?" Dom replied, waving his hand toward the mess hall where the celebration was still going strong.

Kel laughed quietly. They continued walking as Kel considered her answer. "I don't know. A year ago I would've been the first to say no, but now…I think I do want to get married- someday, that is…maybe in a couple of years."

"And why the change of heart?"

Kel shrugged her shoulders. "It may be because many of my friends are getting married, but I know now, that in a few years, I want to come home to someone, someone I love and who cares for me." She also wished that _he_ would be that someone, but she decided to keep _that_ thought to herself. Then she reddened and added, "And after being around all the families in New Hope, it's made me realize that…well, I would like children of my own someday."

Dom smiled softly, "You would make a great mother, Mother."

Kel smiled back, appreciative of his compliment- like always. "And how about you, Dom? Do you ever plan to get married?" she asked, appearing to ask indifferently, though she waited for his answer diligently.

He also seemed to think about it, and then answered, shrugging his shoulders like Kel had, "Yeah, but like you, I want to wait a couple of years. And also like you, I would only get married to someone I love, I wouldn't get married just to get married."

Kel's heart leapt as he repeated many of her own feelings. Then she decided to ask, "And children?"

"But, of course!" he answered, smiling, "Who else is going to tease the stubborn little monsters Meathead's going to have?"

Kel laughed as she imagined this in her head. And she predicted that Neal was destined to have stubborn children- since Yuki was just as stubborn as he was.

She was still thinking these thoughts, when suddenly Dom said, "And speaking of the Meathead."

Kel looked to where he pointed. Sure enough, there were Neal and Yuki, kissing next to one of the barracks.

"Mithros, can those two take five steps without stopping to kiss?" Dom asked, shaking his head at the couple.

"No," Kel laughed.

Then Dom looked around, his eyes alighting when he saw something of importance. Talking to Kel, he said, "Come on, let's have a little fun with those two."

"What do you have in mind, Dom?" she asked as she followed him towards a medium-sized building.

He grinned mischievously. "Watch."

She did. He squatted down behind a small bush that grew next to the building, and he picked a few small things off the plant's leaves. Kel identified that they were small berries. Dom put a few into his hand and then peeking over the top of the bush, and still seeing the two embraced, he pulled Kel down next to him.

"You're not going to throw those at them, are you?" she asked, guessing at his idea.

"No, just at Meathead, I hope," he answered, grinning mischievously. Then he quickly looked again at his target, and then threw one of the small berries.

Ducking down quickly, they both heard, "What in Mithros?!"

Dom smiled, "Direct hit." Kel started to giggle.

When Neal seemed to stop whining, Dom looked out and then threw another.

"Ah!"

"Neal, what's the matter?"

"Something keeps hitting me!"

Dom and Kel had a hard time concealing their laughter. Neal's outbursts were classic. Dom then gave Kel a berry to throw. She took it, and when Neal calmed down again, she glanced out above the bush they were behind and then threw the small thing directly at him. She barely had dropped down before Neal whirled around.

"Mithros! Someone is throwing things at me!" he said, and they could hear him walking their way.

"Neal, forget about it, we can go someplace else," they heard Yuki say.

Neal stopped, and Kel and Dom could hear him start walking back to the Yamani. They both let out their breaths.

After waiting for a few minutes, Dom slowly stood back up, looking around cautiously. Then he smiled, "They're walking back to headquarters."

Kel smiled as she also stood back up. "That was fun," she said truthfully.

She heard Dom laugh softly, "It's always fun messing with Meathead."

Kel also laughed quietly, and turned to face Dom. Her laughter quickly faded. She had been unaware of how close they stood, their faces inches apart. Dom must have been equally unconscious, for his laughter stopped simultaneously with hers, as their gazes met. Then he smiled softly.

Kel all of a sudden found herself leaning in towards that smile. Noticing, Dom smiled wider, and he started to do the same. Fully aware of his own movement toward her, Kel remembered what Neal had told her earlier, _He wants _you_ to decide if you want to kiss him back…_

That was all the encouragement Kel needed, and she closed the remaining space between them swiftly, pressing her lips to his.

It was quick and sweet, but enough to set Kel's heart pounding rapidly. She had finally kissed him. The flattering look he gave her made Kel look away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Dom, I don't know what I was think-"

He tilted her chin up, making her look at him. He was smiling broadly. "Don't apologize, Kel, you were thinking the same thing I was."

Kel looked up at him, hope plain in her eyes as he leaned down a few inches to kiss her back.

_Oh, great gods_, she thought, the words speeding through her mind as Dom kissed her. She had been kissed before, but she had never felt anything like she did now. His lips were warm and inviting as they moved over her own, and she found herself wishing that they would never part. Warmth spread through her body from where their lips met, and she then started to blissfully respond to their touch.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, they have kissed! But there's still more to come! Chapter fifteen will be up soon! **


	15. Latrines & Love Letters

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been caught up re-reading the Daine books! Thanks for all of you who reviewed! I appreciate it! **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:** **Latrines & Love Letters**

* * *

When they parted, they both beamed at each other. 

Dom chuckled slightly, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Really?" Kel asked, surprised. She had thought that only she had felt that way, and she said as much to him.

He quietly laughed again. "I've thought about it since you were Raoul's squire."

"Really?" she asked again, feeling like a dolt for not being able to come up with a better response.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I wished I could've back then, but then you seemed so fond of that Kennan fellow."

Kel smiled, "I _was_ fond of him, but I liked you more, but I never thought you returned my feelings…"

"Why did you think I flirted with you so much? I couldn't do anything else, no matter how much I wanted to."

Kel blushed, "If we both only would've known…"

Dom laughed, "Yeah." Then looking around, he smiled and laughed again, "And I always imagined this to happen in a more romantic way…not next to the latrine building."

Kel laughed when he pointed out that they were standing next to the structure housing the latrines. Then Kel shrugged, "It was romantic anyway, Dom."

"That's good," he said, and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. She also smiled as their lips met another time, this time reacting immediately to their touch. _I can _definitely_ get used to this_, she thought excitedly.

* * *

Tobe had left the festivities early, Jump at his heel. They had left while Kel was still dancing with Owen. Tobe had no interest in dancing at all and decided to visit the stables instead, before heading back to Kel's quarters to sleep. 

He waited for Kel to come back from the celebration, but it got quite late, and he found himself nodding off. He eventually fell asleep, only to be awakened by the sound of Kel's voice outside her door. Wondering why she didn't come in, Tobe sat up from where he slept and listened.

Then he heard another voice also coming from behind the door. Expecting to hear Squire Owen's voice, Tobe was surprised to hear the voice of Sergeant Dom instead. Liking the sergeant, he lay back down, and listened to the sound of their voices while he shut his eyes again.

Tobe was just falling back asleep when their voices suddenly ceased. Opening his eyes, he listened intently, but heard no sound. Wondering what they could be doing without talking, he stood up and walked toward the door.

Hearing Kel's door opening, she and Dom sprang apart. Tobe's face appeared at her door, looking at them both strangely. He hadn't seem them kissing, but he did notice that both of them seemed flustered and their faces were flushed.

"Tobe," Kel asked, somewhat breathlessly, "What are you still doing up?"

"I was waitin' up for you, Lady. Then I heard the two of you talkin' out here, but then you stopped, and I just came to check if you were both alrigh'."

Dom chuckled, "We're _quite_ alright, Tobe."

Though Dom said this to the boy, he was looking at Kel, who blushed and smiled back. "Yes, quite alright."

Tobe looked between the two suspiciously as they said good night. He had never seen Kel smile so much, or act like such…well, like such a girl.

_It must be the dress_, Tobe thought to himself as he and Kel walked back into her rooms.

However, Tobe brushed off his last thought, and wondered if Kel and Sergeant Dom had finally gotten together. He had figured out their attraction to each other only shortly ago, and after sharing his thoughts earlier with Squire Owen, who seemed to think the same as he, Tobe had watched them even more closely than usual.

He had always noticed how they acted around each other, especially Kel. Tobe observed how she seemed so content in the sergeant's company, how all her excessive worries seemed to be washed away by Sergeant Dom's easy-going ways. _That's the kind of guy Lady needs_, Tobe thought, _Sergeant Dom's the guy_. And he couldn't help but believe that Kel had realized that now, too.

* * *

The next morning, everyone slept in late. Dawn glaive practice was also cancelled, none of them willing to get up, and Kel was glad of it when she woke up mid-morning, refreshed and rested. Tobe and Jump were already up and out, so Kel walked to the mess hall alone. 

The hall was fairly empty, it being late for breakfast, and early for the midday meal, but Kel grabbed whatever was leftover and sat down at a table with a few of the Own soldiers. Judging from how much food was left from the previous meal, Kel guessed that most people were still asleep. She was thinking about the night before when a tray was set down next to hers. She looked up into Dom's smiling face. The feelings Kel usually experienced when Dom smiled at her had doubled, maybe even tripled, ever since they had kissed for the first time. And they had kissed quite a few times last night, Dom saying that they were making up for lost time. Kel didn't complain.

Kel wondered, as he sat down next to her, if Dom would now treat her differently, and she secretly hoped he still saw her as a good friend, too.

As their meal progressed, Kel was relieved to notice that he still treated her the same- teasing, flirting, talking with her about whatever came up, and joking with her and the other men at the table. However, there was also no doubt that he hadn't forgotten what happened last night between them. He sat much closer to her than usual, and they exchanged secretive smiles throughout the meal. At one point, Kel's hand had been resting on the tabletop, and Dom had covertly covered it with his own. Then pulling their hands under the table, to be out of the eyes of the others around them, they held hands throughout the rest of the meal. Kel couldn't help but smile the whole time, and Dom seemed to feel the same way.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. All the nobles and knights that had arrived the day of the wedding already left that morning, heading back to their fiefs or forts. Queen Thayet and the Riders she arrived with also left that afternoon, traveling back to Corus, along with Lord Wyldon and Owen. 

Owen was so excited as they prepared to leave. Neal shook his head, wondering aloud why anyone would look forward to their Ordeal. But Kel also knew why Owen was even more eager than before. He had told her happily that Lord Wyldon's wife and daughter, Margarry, were also riding with them to Corus. _It appears that they had gotten along well last night_, Kel thought as Owen was talking animatedly to Margarry about her horse. She looked just as energetic as he, talking about the animal, though she was far more reserved than the _very_ talkative squire. They looked as if they enjoyed each other's company, which Kel was glad to see, knowing that Owen had taken quite a liking to the young lady.

As the group to Corus packed their horses and lined up by the gate, Kel's eyes wandered up to the Fort's ramparts. It wasn't a coincidence that she just happened to find a certain sergeant standing watch up there. He leaned against the wall, his eyes searching the surrounding areas of the Fort. Sensing her gaze, he glanced her way, and sent her a captivating smile. Kel smiled in return.

The riding group soon then departed, Owen waving goodbye to Neal and Kel energetically as they exited through Steadfast's gate. Neal and Kel both smiled and waved back, the gates closing behind the band of travelers. Then they both walked back to their rooms, Kel taking one more glance up at the Fort's walls.

* * *

Late that night, well after dinner, Kel lay in bed asleep. However, being a light sleeper, she was awoken by sounds in the hallway. Having a good guess of who was making the noise, she walked to her door, and not bothering to peek out first, opened it. Her assumption had been correct. Sneaking down the hall were none other than Dom and the other men that had pranked Raoul's room the last time. All of them turned around when they heard her approach. 

"You guys really need to get better at being quiet," she said jokingly. Their loud whispering and arguments are what had woken her up.

"I told you," Wolset said, hitting one man on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me your going to prank Raoul again," said Kel.

"Not tonight," replied Dom, walking over to Kel.

"Then who are you planning to get?" she asked, suspiciously.

Dom laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders, and said, "I can't let my cousin leave without pulling at least one trick on him, can I? I don't want to disappoint him."

"I'm sure Neal would feel terrible if you forgot," Kel replied exaggeratedly. "So what are you planning to do to him?"

"Now that," Dom grinned, "is a secret I can't even tell you."

Kel smirked, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to go wake Neal up-"

Dom caught her arm as she started to walk towards Neal's room slowly. Then he said, trying to keep quiet, "Wait! You can't tell him!" Then sighing deeply, he said, "Fine, I'll tell you as long as you don't wake Meathead."

Kel grinned at him, and said softly, "I can think of something else you can do to keep my lips sealed."

Dom smiled attractively, and moving closer to her until their noses almost touched, said just as softly, "I can, too."

Kel reddened, and pushed him away playfully. "I meant letting me join you."

"Of course you did," he replied, smiling mischievously.

Kel was grateful to see that the other men were still arguing with each other, not paying attention to her and Dom. Dom then interrupted them, saying that Kel was to join them, and then they filled her in on what they were going to do. Dom planned to steal all the love poetry Neal had written, which he assured them Neal had, and post them up throughout the Fort. However, Kel came to her best friend's defense and persuaded Dom not to- and told him to put them up only in headquarters instead. Dom gave in, but made sure to add that she owed him for it later, his eyes glinting with humor.

Dom, naturally, volunteered to sneak into Neal's room, while the other men worked outside, rigging up a bucket full of leftover meat from dinner above Neal's door. Kel smiled at the old trick. They would all know the following morning when the young knight woke up, for sure.

Not knowing how to rig up the bucket, she told Dom that she would go with him.

They both carefully tread into Neal's room, hearing his light snoring from underneath a mound of covers. If it hadn't been for the snoring, Kel wouldn't know if Neal was even there. He was so far under the sheets that she couldn't see him at all. She tried hard to conceal her laughter when Dom wandered over to the bed and hit the snoring heap. The covers moved and thrashed about, and Kel could then see Neal's face, still fast asleep.

Dom didn't bother to hide his laughter as much as Kel. Quietly, he told her, "He can sleep through a spidren attack."

They both laughed as they started to roam through Neal's room, looking for his infamous love notes. It was not as difficult as Kel had assumed. Dom was the first to find them, saying he was highly experienced in searching through Meathead's things.

After they each found a few more stashes of the letters and poems, Dom started quietly to read a few out loud. They smothered their laughter often, and when Dom looked over at Kel once, he was surprised to find her next to Neal's bed, trying to lift one of his pillows.

Looking at her oddly, Dom asked, "Kel, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get my hand under his pillows," she replied, pushing her hand underneath, searching.

"Why?"

"I'm sure he has a few under here somewhere-aha!" She pulled out a small stack of parchment, and smiled up at Dom.

Dom smiled back at her admiringly. "I should've guessed that years ago. Most warriors sleep with daggers under their pillows, but not Neal. He has love letters to protect him."

Kel laughed out loud, causing Neal to stir. The two of them stood perfectly still as Neal sat up and blearily opened his eyes. Looking at Kel, he said, sleepily, "Yuki?" before collapsing back down onto his bed.

Kel let her breath go, and started laughing, quietly this time. Dom was doubled over, hands on his knees, doing the same. Eventually, Kel and Dom gathered all the letters into one pile, and Dom posted a few around Neal's room. He started to read another piece as he placed it on the door to Neal's wardrobe when he heard his cousin again begin to stir. This time it seemed to be the true thing, so Dom motioned Kel over to him, and he opened the large wardrobe door. They both climbed in awkwardly. Though it was a very large wardrobe, it was not meant to hold two full-grown people.

They closed the door behind them, leaving only a sliver open to see out. They saw Neal sit up slowly, and tumble out of his sheets. He shuffled over to his small window, and closed the half open shutters. He apparently did not see his love letters positioned all over his room. Kel guessed he was walking around with his eyes practically closed, especially when he tripped back into his bed.

Kel went to push the door open, when Dom stopped her hand. "Wait a few minutes until we're sure he's asleep," he whispered. Then he added, chuckling, "It's kinda comfortable in here, anyway. I don't know of anyone else I'd rather be with in here."

Kel tried as much as possible to look back at him, replying laughingly to him over her shoulder, "This might've been really romantic, Dom, if your elbow wasn't digging into my back."

She heard his low chuckle, and she fought the desire to turn around and kiss him. However, that would prove near impossible in the cramped space.

All of a sudden, they heard the sounds of snoring again, and they stumbled out of the wardrobe, shutting the doors behind them. Deciding to take the rest of the letters to hang out in the hallway instead of getting caught, Kel led the way to Neal's door. However she was stopped again by Dom, who grabbed her hand, and turning her around, pulled her to him gently.

"You still owe me for not putting Meathead's letters up around the Fort," he said softly, as he smiled at her in his arms.

"It seems that I do," she replied, smiling brightly. She then tilted her head up toward him, and he covered her mouth tenderly with his own.

As they kissed, one of Neal's bleary eyes opened up. Thinking that he was dreaming, he shut it again quickly, erasing the picture from his mind. An image of Yuki took it's place.

* * *

**A/N: Aha! So Tobe did figure it out before, you all knew he would he would sooner or later! He would've figured it out sooner, but unfortunately Kel and Dom weren't around each other all that often in _Lady Knight _(without other things to worry about…). And now Neal's the only one that's still in the dark…haha. And speaking of him, the poor guy will have a _very_ interesting morning… The next chapter will be up soon! **


	16. What Goes Around

**A/N: This is the sixth day! Which means, this is the last chapter & I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: What Goes Around...**

* * *

Neal woke up early to his standards the next morning, feeling as if he was being suffocated by his bed sheets. He sat up and blindly straightened the covers, opening his eyes partly when the task proved more difficult. Out of the corner of his sleepy eye, he saw pieces of white adorning his walls, but was much too tired to pay attention to them. 

Sighing happily, he thought of the dream he had just woken up from, one that involved his Yuki, of course. Thinking of his lady he started to compose, what he thought, would be one of his best poems yet. Then suddenly, his eyelids flew open, and he sat up again, looking around his room, realizing what he had just ignored. Pieces of parchment were posted throughout his quarters, and seeing the writing, he hopped out of his bed and ripped one sheet off the wall.

_Your lips curved so fine… _

Neal's eyes widened as he read one of the numerous poems he had written about his 'Blossom'. Then tearing the next piece off the wall and reading it, he gasped, and hurried around the room, snatching and grabbing all the love letters from their posts.

A thought striking him, Neal ran to his bed and shoved his hand under his pillow. Not finding what he had been looking for, he practically tore apart his bed, looking for what was obviously not there. Riffling through the papers he had taken from his walls, he was horrified to find that the sheets he had been looking for were also not among them.

Neal had kept his most personal and prized love poems under his own pillow, one of the few places that a certain cousin of his had never cared to look. Knowing that this was the doing of that same person, he breathed deeply, only starting to imagine as to where those papers might have ended up.

Hastily throwing on his boots, he ran out his door- and was met by two interesting surprises. Stepping out his door, he was bombarded with old, cold pieces of meat. _Very funny,_ he thought, glowering at the well-used trick. However, what he saw next made him instantly forget the joke. Staring unblinkingly, he looked up and down the hallway which was, like his room, decorated with his love poems and letters. They were, as he suspected, the ones he had hidden under his pillow. Frantically, he ran along the hall, collecting every piece that he saw. Making a quick stop in his quarters, he piled them messily with the others, and then ran back out, checking for any he had missed.

Finding no more, Neal then went to find Dom, whom he _knew_ was behind the idea. Fearfully, as he left headquarters, he looked around the surrounding Fort, but was relieved to see no more of his papers. Then he walked determinedly toward the soldier barracks.

There, he found a large group crowding around his destination, laughing, and afraid that his cousin was entertaining many with _specific_ pieces of papers, Neal pushed through the people forcefully.

In front of the crowd, as he suspected, was Dom…and many other men from the Own. Yet, they were _not_ laughing with the crowd, it turned out. The others were laughing at _them_. Paying closer attention, Neal noticed that each and every one of them appeared to be soaked in what he guessed was water, and still wearing their night clothes. Finding Kel among the laughing crowd, Neal asked her what was going on.

"Raoul and Buri rigged buckets of water over each of their beds early this morning in retaliation for the prank they had pulled on Raoul a few nights ago. Let's just say it was quite comical when they all woke up…and Raoul invited us all to come watch their reactions." Kel then remembered about Neal's own prank, and she looked over at her friend. A few pieces of meat still lay in his hair, and Kel noticed that he had obviously hurried out of his room. Biting back her laughter, she looked back to the scene in front of her.

Raoul was laughing loudly, leaning on Buri for support, who appeared to be having as much trouble as her husband. The men seemed to ignore the laughing crowd, too focused on the remarks their commander was issuing. However, that was until one person caught their attention, laughing almost as loudly as Raoul and Buri together.

Kel looked over at Neal, who turned out to be that person. Everyone looked at him curiously. Eyebrows rose and faces looked intrigued as they noticed the young knight. Neal, clearly laughing at the water-drenched soldiers, did not appear much better, himself. Pieces of old meat still lay in his uncombed hair, and it looked as if he had literally jumped out of bed.

Dom, spotting his humored cousin, walked over to the tall young man, shivering slightly from his cold clothes as he moved.

"Something funny, _Nealan_?" Dom asked when he reached him.

Usually, Neal would have angered at the use of his full name, but his only reaction was to laugh harder, nodding his head energetically, and flinging meat pieces to the ground in the process.

Dom looked at the pieces of old meat, and when Neal seemed to calm down slightly, he picked a piece up and said, grinning, "I'm sorry to tell you, but you look just as odd, _Meathead." _

Neal stopped laughing and shook his hair to rid himself of the meat, much to everyone's amusement. He could hear Alanna laughing loudly.

As if cueing her in, the Lioness approached him smiling, "I did like being greeted by your wonderful poems this morning, Queenscove. They brightened my day!"

Everyone roared with laughter. Apparently, Alanna had not been the only one to see his letters. Neal just groaned.

"You!" he cried, all trace of laughter suddenly gone. He pointed a finger accusingly at his cousin. "You did it! I know you did!"

"I had to give you a going away gift, cousin. And what better way then one of my old pranks?" Dom said, smiling. "And as you can see," he continued, motioning to his cold and wet attire, "What goes around comes around."

Many laughed, including Dom, but Neal just glowered. Then he muttered, "Well at least I don't look like a dolt, in cold, wet bed clothes…"

"Well, at least I don't have _meat_ in my hair, _Meathead_!" Dom retorted quickly. Everyone was listening intently to the two quarrelling cousins.

"Well, at least I don't-" Neal was cut off abruptly by the sound of a distinct, quiet laughter.

Both he and Dom, intrigued by the noise, looked to it's possessor. Kel, standing beside the two, shook with controlled laughter.

Seeing that they were now looking at her, she said, "You _both_ look ridiculous!"

The cousins raised their eyebrows at her in a mirror-like image which made Kel laugh even more.

Then the two young men eyed each other, smirks plain on both of their faces. The people watching knew instinctively not to cross them.

"Are you _laughing_ at us, Kel?" asked Dom, while Neal covertly disappeared from his side.

Kel nodded, meeting his humor-filled blue eyes. Neal then reappeared at his side, obviously holding something behind his back. Guessing at what it was, Kel stepped out of the way just in time as Neal threw it's contents at her.

Neal's face looked horror-stricken as the water ended up hitting someone else instead. Alanna stood perfectly still, cold water running down her previously dry face.

"_Queenscove_," she said through gritted teeth, "_you are going to pay for that_!"

Before hurrying away, he smiled smugly, thinking about how she had laughed at his love poems. "I would like to see _you_ try to catch me! You know, horse blood runs in my fam-"

He was unable to finish his sentence, due to water splashing against his face and filling his open mouth. He heard Alanna laugh. Where had she gotten that bucket from? He swore that it had not been there a second ago.

"Horse blood, or not," said Alanna, empty bucket in her hands, "you still reek of old meat!"

Neal didn't waste any time in fetching his own bucket of water, quickly assisted by Raoul. Alanna also ran to refill her own, but Neal had been faster. He poured the cold water on her before she was able to react.

Raoul started laughing again, and seeing Alanna's face, he told Neal warningly, "I sure hope you weren't lying about the horse blood. You're gonna need all the help you can get…"

Neal didn't need to be told twice. He ran away quickly, pushing past Dom and Kel who were both laughing, and a newly-arrived Yuki, who asked as he ran past her, "Neal? Where are you going?"

She received her answer when Alanna also ran past her, running as fast as possible while trying to keep the water in her bucket from spilling over.

Others seemed to be inspired by their display, splashing water at each other good-naturedly. Raoul was still laughing as he was caught off guard by his wife, Buri, who like Neal, then took her opportunity to run away from her target as he filled his own bucket.

Like the egg and mud wars earlier, the scene turned into an all-out water fight. Dom, who had still been watching beside Kel, laughed loudly and teased one of his men who had been hit, which consequently caused him to be doused again. Kel tried unsuccessfully to control her amusement. Hearing her giggle beside him, Dom looked over at her, to see her body shaking again with laughter. Her eyes were bright with humor.

He raised his eyebrows at her, humor also shining in his eyes. "Think it's funny, do you?" he asked. Then he found a discarded bucket, filled it, and walked purposefully back to Kel.

Seeing the full pail of water, Kel eyed it, and said in a cautious tone, "Dom…"

He grinned in reply, which triggered Kel to turn around and run, realizing that he had _every_ intention of getting her wet.

It was not long before he cornered her. _Apparently Neal isn't the only one with horse blood_, she thought as Dom caught up to her rather quickly- considering he was hauling a full bucket of water.

Kel looked for her escape as Dom moved toward her, bucket at the ready. She could see the crowd behind him, distracted with their own fights. She considered running to get her own bucket, but decided against it; there was no way that she would be able to run past Dom without getting wet. So she chose to try to talk him out of it.

It didn't work. Dom was far too determined.

"As I said before," he said, standing not far in front of her, "what goes around comes around, Kel."

He lifted the bucket, and Kel quickly said, "Dom, you wouldn't-"

Apparently he would. The next second, she was drenched in chilly water. Cold and wet, she said, "Dom, that water's freezing!"

He smiled brightly, and chuckled deeply. Dripping wet, she stood in front of him, looking as if she had just taken a bath fully clothed. She was shivering slightly, and glaring a little, too. However, Dom found the sight of her immensely attractive (for reasons he was not sure he even understood).

The next moment, he wrapped her up in his arms and smiling contentedly, his lips found hers. He soon felt her hands go up around his neck, as he instinctively pulled her closer in his strong grasp.

Kel no longer felt chilly, Dom's affectionate embrace warming her up immediately.

They had been kissing for a long while before they registered the sounds of wolf-whistles and cheers.

Breaking apart reluctantly, they turned to see the crowd all looking on, smiles plain on their faces. The only exception of course, was Neal, whose mouth hung open and his eyes were as wide as cup saucers. Yuki beside him whacked him on the back of the head, which caused him to close his jaw with an almost audible _clack_, though his eyes were wider than ever.

Dom and Kel, clearly both embarrassed, were suddenly besieged with questions from many. After uncomfortably answering many questions, almost all of their spectators either held out their hands as if expecting something to be given to them, or were otherwise digging into their breeches pockets (some even leaving to turn up again shortly), and unhappily placing coins into those outstretched hands.

"Did _all_ you of you bet on us?" Dom asked incredulously, witnessing the great exchanges of money.

Raoul grinned, "As you said, sergeant, what goes around comes around."

Neal, as unaware as Kel and Dom, asked those around him, "How come no one told me about this?"

"Because," Yuki started to explain as Buri placed a coin in her hand, "you were oblivious to anything going _on_ between them, not to mention any _bets_ on them. So consequently, there were a few bets going around regarding if you would ever figure it out before now."

Neal made a sound that clearly expressed his disgust.

After that, it turned out that there had been different bets going around, completely separate from each other. Wolset and Qasim, to Dom's amusement, had started a bet that same night they had found the sergeant staring after Kel in the mess hall. Raoul, Buri, and Alanna all had made a bet soon after Buri's arrival, after observing the two speaking. Yuki had also made a bundle, betting that Neal wouldn't find out till now. Neal huffed again at hearing this.

Tobe, who was also present, told Kel that he had figured out she and Dom were together the night he had opened the door on them. Tobe also told her that he and Owen had had suspicions for a while. He then went on to tell her that she also often said the sergeant's name in her sleep. Kel reddened at that information.

She glanced at Dom, who was listening beside her, and was met by one of his dazzling smiles. However, she was soon saved the embarrassment when Wolset and Qasim came over and told her how they had caught Dom staring at her all-too-often.

"Yeah," said Wolset, "he would get this dazed sorta look, and then would star' to drool!"

"I didn't _drool_!" exclaimed Dom, shoving the corporal.

Wolset laughed and told Kel, "Maybe not, but he got _very_ close."

Kel laughed as Dom rolled his eyes and pushed the two men away.

* * *

Later that morning, most of the Fort surrounded the gate, where the New Hope group prepared to leave. However, they waited on the two knights, who were absent from their horses. Alanna, who was leaving with the group and then departing from them later to her own destination, had a very good idea of where they were. 

Neal and Yuki were in the middle of a dramatic (on Neal's part) good-bye. She and Buri would soon depart for Corus in a few days, accompanied by Raoul for part of their journey. Neal was lamenting not being able to stay a few more days, so took the opportunity to kiss his betrothed passionately.

His cousin was taking the same opportunity with Kel, not knowing when they would see each other again.

The two couples, caught still kissing avidly behind the small guardhouse, where they were out of sight of the others, were brought back to reality by Alanna.

"I hate to break this lovely scene up," she started jokingly, "but some of us have places to be."

As they all emerged from behind the guardhouse, greeted by cheers and whistles, Alanna thought about how she would soon see her husband, George, who had stolen away to meet his 'lass' at her next destination. She was eager to get there, not having seen him for months.

They all mounted their horses, Neal giving Yuki one last kiss. Kel began to roll her eyes, but then remembered she had been doing the same thing as of lately. Looking down at Dom, who stood next to her horse, she smiled and he returned it. Awkwardly, she leaned down as he reached up, and their lips met once again. Kel would never get tired of their touch.

When they parted, Raoul strode over to Kel as the group then trotted toward the open gate.

"Good bye, Kel," the big knight said, "I hope you haven't distracted Dom too much from his duties, or vice versa." Then grinning secretly, he said, "I may be sending a _certain_ squad soon to New Hope to check up on you, just in case." He then gave her a wink and a smile, and patted her horse.

"Thank you, sir," Kel said appreciatively, getting his meaning.

Then the group left, with both Kel and Neal taking long last looks at two specific people.

Almost immediately Neal started to talk about his 'Blossom', but Kel didn't pay any attention, her thoughts occupied with a pair of blue eyes and a charming smile. Kel couldn't wait until Raoul would send his squad, knowing he would when possible.

She thought about her new relationship with Dom, and remembering their talk on the night of the wedding, couldn't help but think, _And who knows where we'll be in a couple of years_…

She smiled as they headed back to New Hope and her people.

* * *

**A/N: The End! I would like to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers! I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of posting an epilogue of what happens in a 'couple of years' hint hint. Should I continue with an epilogue? Tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	17. Epilogue: A Couple Years Later

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken longer than I wanted to write this, but I've been _very_ busy. But here it is now… Enjoy! **

* * *

**Epilogue: 'A Couple' of Years Later**

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan rode through the gates of New Hope, pleased to be back. She was returning from another visit to Fort Mastiff, where she and Neal had once again given Lord Wyldon their monthly reports on the proceedings at New Hope. Since the Scanran War had ended earlier that year, the refugee camp and it's inhabitants had remained, along with Kel and Neal. Merric, however, had been reassigned to border patrol soon after the peace treaty had been signed. Kel knew that after the war had ended, the three knights, including herself, would soon be relocated either to border patrol or wherever else the Crown might need them. 

Neal, being a healer, would most likely soon be sent to a border fort also for his abilities, in case of any rogue attacks from Scanra occurred.

Kel also knew, in the back of her mind, that one day she would also be reassigned, once New Hope received a permanent commander or Lord, who was not in service to the Crown as she was. In one way, she would be welcome to a change, but in many other ways she wanted stay where she was, hoping that she would never be reassigned. Kel realized that was a foolish wish, but was relieved that she did not appear to be moving any time soon.

Neal, on the other hand, was itching to return to Queenscove, where Yuki, his wife, was awaiting the birth of their first child. They had finally married during the last Midwinter, not long before the war had ended. If Kel thought he was exasperating before they were married, she now thought him unbearable. He had been even more sarcastic and edgy ever since he had returned from Queenscove the last time, almost two months ago. Neal needed a break as much as Kel and New Hope's residents needed a break from their agitated head healer. Kel just hoped that he would be allowed leave when the baby finally came. She didn't think there would be anything left of New Hope if it wasn't granted.

Kel was overjoyed to see Fanche and Tobe, who had finally decided that it was alright to let Kel out of his sight every once in a while. He beamed up at her, taking her reins and reaching for Neal's. Riding back from Fort Mastiff with only a ranting Neal had not been so enjoyable. He and Lord Wyldon never got along, and their previous visit had again shown this, with their usual stiff greetings and conversations.

After Tobe had taken the reins to Neal's horse, Neal headed for his rooms in the infirmary, grumbling the whole way about 'the Stump' and his annoying ways. Kel suspected that Wyldon did the same, using Neal's name instead.

At times like these, more than ever, Kel wished that Dom was here with her. He could always get her to laugh, especially when Neal was being particularly difficult. Neal's moods seemed to fuel the fire of his cousin's humor. Plus, she hadn't seen Dom in about two months, just about the same amount of time since Neal had last seen Yuki. Though Kel did not pout around the camp like her best friend, she couldn't help but miss her sergeant. They had been together now for almost two years, and they both valued their visits with each other. And now that the war was over, they had a few more opportunities to see each other, but Dom and Third Company were traveling various places often, and Kel was stationed at New Hope. True to his words, Raoul had sent Dom and his squad to New Hope a few times throughout the war, and Kel hoped that her former knight commander would send him again soon.

Tired, Kel headed toward headquarters and her own rooms. Tobe told her that he would meet her there with a plate full of leftover food from the evening meal. Gratefully, Kel walked to her rooms, unaware of the few men in the familiar tunics of the King's Own who were mingling with her own people.

* * *

Kel had barely finished the meal Tobe had brought to her, when a knock at the door made her get up from where she had just lay down. Opening her door, she was surprised to find Tobe standing there, along with a collection of other youngsters from the camp. 

"What is this?" Kel asked, smiling slightly at the sight of all their smiling faces. She always missed seeing them when she was away, even if it was for just a day or two.

"You're supposed to follow us," said Tobe professionally, already turning and heading down the hall. The others took his lead and followed, leaving Kel to catch up to her unexpected visitors.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they exited headquarters. Kel emerged to find the sky dark and the torches lit around the camp. Despite the darkness, the people of New Hope were bustling about; it was too hot to all stay inside their housing quarters.

Kel asked the same question again as they passed by the refugee housing, where she figured they had been taking her. She was apparently incorrect. And the only answer she received was a "You'll see," from Loey. Kel disliked being left in the dark.

They led her to the far back of the camp, where only the latrine structure stood.

"What are we doing back-" She was cut off when something small hit her back. She turned around quickly and was struck again by the small thing, this time on her chest. Curious, she squat down and picked up the two little objects that had hit her. Because of the darkness, she held one of them up in her fingers to try and see what is was. It was a small, round berry. _Where did this come from?_ She wondered. Then realization struck her and she smiled.

As if her reaction had triggered it, Kel then heard a deep chuckle come out of the shadows. Standing back up, she saw Dom emerge from the darkness around the small building. He then leaned casually against the edifice, tucking his hands comfortably into his breeches pockets, smiling all the while.

"Sorry, no matter how much I promised to pay Meathead, he just wouldn't get off his lazy bum and come down here to be pelted by berries. I thought he would have jumped at the offer," Dom said, voice filled with sarcasm.

"Where'd you get these?" Kel asked, holding up the one berry.

"The kitchens, of course, the unofficial supplier of all pranks," he replied, grinning.

"You know, you are giving these children bad ideas, sergeant," said Kel, mock-sternly.

Taking offense, one of the youngest of the group of children spoke up, "But Lady Kel, don't blame Sergeant Dom, we were the ones that suggested it!"

"You were, were you?" she said, smiling at the young boy. Then she looked back at Dom, "You have them thinking like you now, too?"

"What can I say?" he replied, pushing off the wall and sauntering over to her. "They're smart children, Kel."

Standing face to face, Kel fought the urge to throw her arms around him. She didn't want to do that in front of such an audience. Dom understood that plainly, also not making his usual move to wrap his arms around her immediately. But they were both content just being near to each other again.

"Sergeant Dom," whispered the little boy, "Are you gonna ask her, yet?"

This broke both Kel and Dom out of their trance, as they turned to look at the boy.

Kel looked at him questioningly, as Dom smiled at the small boy, and answered kindly, "Not yet. But since you have now reminded me, would you please give Kel and me some privacy?"

Many of the kids smiled and immediately turned to leave, and only the little boy seemed puzzled by the request. "But why do you need to be alone?"

"You'll understand when you're older," said Irnai, taking hold of the boy's hand and leading him away. However, he kept looking back and Kel and Dom, who were now standing there smiling, though Kel also looked slightly confused.

Turning her attention back to Dom, she asked, brows furrowed, "What was he talking about? What do you want to ask me?"

"Now, Kel, you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" He asked as he slung one arm around her shoulders.

She continued to look at him suspiciously, but it did not seem to faze the sergeant, who steered her to the shadowed side of the latrine building where he had been hiding before. Stopping, he took his arm from around her shoulders, and dug one hand into his pockets.

He pulled out a handful of berries, and Kel was surprised that she had been holding her breath, foolishly thinking that something very different might be in his hand when it emerged. She released her breath slowly, finding herself slightly let-down.

"Don't want to stain my breeches," said Dom, smirking as he dropped the berries to the ground.

Kel watched as they fell to the ground, and then asked what had already occurred to her earlier, "Dom, were you trying to recreate our first kiss?"

He grinned attractively at her, "Were?" he asked incredulously. "I still am. And that now being known, I believe that this is just about the time that you kissed me." He grinned at her mischievously.

She smiled back at him, "I guess I wouldn't want to ruin your plans…"

With that, she leaned up the few inches that separated them from each other, and wrapping her arms around his neck, she gladly placed her lips on his. Every time, kissing Dom was better than the time before it, but after being parted for any length of time, it felt all the more better.

When their lips eventually separated, Dom smiled, teasing, "Lady Knight, I believe you held that much longer than was required, but I don't mind the least in the change. As a matter of fact, let's forget about recreating our first kiss, and let me ask what I've wanted to ask you for a long time…"

He started again to dig in his pocket, and finding what he wanted, he pulled it out. This time, it was a small gold band, which was specked with tiny red marks.

Seeing the red, Dom held it up and chuckled timidly, and said, while wiping it off on his shirt, "Apparently some of the berries got smashed…"

Kel was speechless as he cleaned it. When he seemed satisfied, he looked at Kel, and smiling lovingly, said, "I remember that night at Raoul's wedding, when you said that in a couple of years you wished to get married, and then I told you that I thought the same, but what I didn't tell you is that _you_ are the only one that I ever want to marry, Kel. And, well, it _has_ been a couple of years now, Kel, so…will you marry me?"

Kel felt her chest swell with exhilaration, her heart thumping wildly. Then smiling brightly, she answered, "Yes, Dom."

Without any delay, he swept her up in his strong arms, and twirled her around a few times before he set her back down. Then he held her tight and kissed her eagerly. Kel knew she was back on her own feet, but her spinning head almost convinced her otherwise.

When they parted, smiling, Kel said, "You know, Dom, I also didn't tell you something that night. The man that I was referring to that night was _you_, and only you."

Kel deduced that Dom liked her answer, for in the next moment, she was once again taking pleasure in the feeling of his lips on her own. As their kissing deepened, she found that she was incapable of any clear thought.

Unaware of anything happening around them, they did not notice the children peering around for the now occupied couple.

Loey, who was the first to come across them, commented softly, "I think Sergeant Dom asked, and I have a good guess at Lady Kel's answer."

This attracted the rest of the group who came over to where the young girl was standing.

"So that's why they wanted privacy," the same small boy from earlier remarked loudly, realization clear in his voice.

This last comment is what caused Dom and Kel to first become aware of their small audience.

"Did you ask?" asked the boy, once again.

Dom nodded his head, "Yes, I did."

"And what did you say?" Tobe asked Kel.

"I said yes," she replied, beaming.

All the children shouted in delight, then ran to encircle the newly betrothed couple.

"You're getting married, Lady Kel!" exclaimed a few voices.

Suddenly Kel's thoughts caught up to her and she said, "Dom, we can't get married, you're in the Own!"

"Don't worry about it, Kel," he assured her, smiling.

"You can't quit! I won't let you," she added, considerately.

"I'm not going to quit, believe me," Dom replied.

"Then how-"

Dom held out his hand and Tobe placed a piece of parchment in his hand. Taking that same paper, Dom held it out to Kel. "King Jonathan just issued this a week or so ago, it states that men from the Own can now marry, to keep our numbers up."

Not bothering to read the paper, Kel threw her arms around Dom, much to his amusement.

Laughing, he said, "I was going to ask you soon anyway, new law or no, but this makes things _much_ easier."

Kel also laughed softly into his ear, happy beyond all imagination.

Suddenly a new voice remarked from behind her, "I guess this means I have to welcome you into the family, now."

Kel leaned back to see Neal now standing among the children. He was smiling. "I just fear for my own children, having the two of you as relatives. Mithros knows I've suffered from having the two of you in _my_ life. I can only imagine the distress your children will place on my own."

Both Kel and Dom laughed.

Irnai, standing between the couple and Neal, said, "You will have very interesting family gatherings in the future, you can count on that. But all of your children will benefit from the close family ties."

Hearing the young girl's words, Kel asked, somewhat hesitantly, "Will I have a child, Irnai?"

"No," replied the girl. Seeing Kel's disheartened face, Irnai then smiled widely, "No, you'll have at least _four_."

Kel's eyes widened in disbelief as Dom's eyebrows rose.

Then Dom, placing his arm around her waist, said playfully, "Four children, huh? There's no time to waste, then." And he started to steer her away from the small crowd.

Kel could not stop the red from creeping up on her face as she pushed him away lightly. "We're not married _yet_, Dom."

He smiled broadly and chuckled deeply at seeing her embarrassment. "And 'yet' is the key word in that sentence. Hopefully, we will be soon. Doesn't that just sound wonderful, Kel? That we'll soon be married?"

"It does indeed," she answered truthfully. They were continually congratulated by the children and an even more excited Neal when Dom informed him that he would soon be given leave to be back at Queenscove for his child's birth. Then Kel glanced over at Dom's smiling face as he glanced back, and smiling warmly at each other, she thought, _I have dreamed about this for years_.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it. As for the Own being allowed to marry, I took the excuse from my other fic… ;) And yes, in case you want to know for sure, they will get married and have those four kids…Irnai is never wrong, lol. And Neal's kids and theirs will have many fun times ahead, not to mention their parents, too! And since this fic is now finished, you can click on my newly updated profile for what fics I have planned for the future. Hopefully, a new one will be up soon! Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing! You know how much it is appreciated! **


End file.
